Tu as ton démon,je veux mon ange
by IshipCrowstiel
Summary: Gabriel est bien décidé à obtenir le cœur de Sam...Pour ça il est prêt à tout...Y comprit à demander conseil auprès d'un certain démon..et ce même si le-dit démon est la 'propriété' du meilleur chasseur..Quand à Dean il se pose de plus en plus de questions sur sa relation avec Crowley et la véritable nature des sentiments qui les unissent..
1. Chapter 1

**Bon..voilà ma 3 ième et peut être dernière fic consacrée au couple Deanley (la 1 ère étant : ''Une chose inconcevable'' et la 2 ième : ''WHY'',il est préférable de les lire dans cet ordre même si chacune est complète,il y a un fil conducteur pour les 3.. )...et ma 1 ère pour le couple Sabriel...pas de risque de spoil..mais quelques petites différences avec l'histoire de base..à l'origine Gabriel meurt avant l'histoire ''Dean devient démon'' et la découverte du bunker...ben dans ma fic...il n'est pas mort...en effet Gaby est un de mes personnages préférés (le 3 ième juste après Crowley et Castiel) et je n'ai toujours pas pardonné aux scénaristes de l'avoir supprimé...SPN appartient à ses créateurs,seule cette fic est à moi..bonne lecture..**

 **Chapitre 1**

Sam était assis à la table du bunker et pianotait sur son ordi..Dans un coin de la piè sur une chaise,une sucette dans la bouche,Gabriel l'observait..

\- Hum...j'ai un truc..j'appelle Dean...

Pendant ce temps chez Crowley..,la sonnerie de son portable réveilla Dean..les bras du démon était autour de lui..Dean essaya de se dégager sans le réveiller,mais Crowley ouvrit un œil...

\- L'élan est vraiment perdu sans toi..

\- Que veux tu...on chasse à deux depuis si longtemps..bon...

Dean décrocha..

\- Ouais frangin..ouais..t'as raison..c'est bizarre.. t'es au bunker ? J'arrive...bon j'y vais..

Dean se pencha sur Crowley,et l'embrassa...puis se redressa..mais que venait il de faire.. ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte..il avait agit comme un homme embrassant sa femme avant d'aller travailler..sauf que dans cette relation qui le liait à Crowley,la'' _femme_ ''c'était lui..

Dean bondit,s'habilla rapidement et partit sans regarder Crowley..

Sur le chemin qui le menait au bunker,Dean se mit à penser à quoi ressemblerait sa vie avec Crowley s'ils étaient un ''couple normal'',c'est à dire deux hommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique,et non pas un chasseur et un démon,roi de l'enfer de surcroît..Il s'imaginait femme ou plutôt homme au foyer,faisant la cuisine,un tablier autour de la taille,deux ou trois marmots courant dans tous les sens,attendant le retour de Crowley : son ''homme''..puis Dean secoua la tête..mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de pensées..il devait avoir le cerveau complètement grillé à force de côtoyer ce démon..lui et Crowley n'auraient jamais une vie de couple normale et banale..et même si ça arrivait,Dean ne resterait pas à la maison à faire la popote.. C'était pas son genre de faire ça.. et puis Crowley en père de famille ? Non sérieux ? Ses gamins finiraient à coup sûr délinquants.. Dean arriva au bunker..heureusement d'ailleurs,car il commençait sérieusement à dérailler..

\- Hey..Sam...

Dean vit Gabriel..

\- Tiens..salut..je t'avais pas vu..t'es pas avec Cas.. ?

\- Il est au Paradis,à régler tous les problèmes..et tu me connais..je déteste la guerre et les conflits..alors je reste là en attendant que ça se calme..et puis je peux passer du temps avec Sam..

\- Dean..

\- Ah Sammy..

Dean entraîna Sam à part..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ici.. ?

\- Il n'a nulle part où aller alors je n'ai pas le courage de le mettre dehors..

\- Allons..tu vois bien qu'il en pince pour toi..fais lui son affaire et tout ira bien..qu'on en parle plus et qu'on passe à autre chose..

\- Son affaire ?

\- Ou alors c'est toi qui prends,comme tu veux..tu sais au début j'étais très réticent à l'idée que Crowley me prenne,mais maintenant je dois bien avouer que je prends mon pied à chaque fois qu'il le fait..

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me raconter ce que tu fais avec lui..

\- Ok,p'tit frère..mais on a qu'une seule vie..et vu celle qu'on mène en tant que chasseurs..la nôtre est plus courte que celles des personnes normales..alors profites en..

\- Comme tu le fais avec Crowley ? Merci bien,mais je suis pas comme toi..je peux pas me laisser aller comme toi..c'est pas un reproche..juste que toi et moi on est différent..

\- Si tu le dis..mais dans ce cas,sois honnête avec Gabriel..ne le laisse pas espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas..bon..tu m'as appelé pour une affaire..

\- Ouais..tiens..

\- Ok..

\- On y va ?

\- T'es sûr qu'on peut le laisser tout seul ? Je peux demander à Crowley qu'il garde un œil sur lui..

\- Tu pense qu'il le ferait ?

\- Si en échange de ce petit service,je lui promet une petite fell..

Mais voyant la tête que Sam faisait,Dean s'arrêta..

\- Enfin..un petit truc..il ne peut rien me refuser..

Dean appela Crowley..quelques secondes après,celui-ci apparut ronchonnant..

\- Tiens..pas de protections anti-démons ?

\- On les a effacés pour toi..

\- Trop aimable...

Dean et Sam restaient silencieux..ce qui exaspéra Crowley..

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai un petit service à te demander..

\- Mes services ne sont pas gratuits..t'es bien placé pour le savoir,mon cœur..

Dean soupira..

\- Je ferais..tout ce que tu veux..

\- Dean..

\- Ne la ramène pas,Sammy..

\- Oui,élan...lâches nous un peu avec tes remontrances en tout genre..

Crowley se tourna vers Dean..

\- Tout ? Vraiment ? Tu accepterais de participer à certains..disons..petits jeux..

\- Oui..

Dean lui répondit sans prendre conscience de ce que ''jouer avec le Roi de l'enfer'' signifiait vraiment..Oh bien sûr Dean était habitué aux petites provocations du démon,mais il était loin de prévoir jusqu'où son imagination pouvait aller..Un large sourire s'affichait sur le visage du démon..

\- Bien..que voulez-vous ?

\- Que tu gardes un œil sur a pas trop l'habitude d'être sur Terre..et Sam et moi on doit partir sur une affaire..

\- En gros..je dois jouer les..baby-sitter.. ? Pfff..comme si j'avais que ça à foutre..

\- Oh,c'est vrai que t'as l'air d'être débordé de travail...

\- Oh ça va..hein...

\- Alors,deal ?

\- Mpmmrff..oui..

Dean se rapprocha de Crowley..et lui dit :

\- Scellons cet accord !

Crowley empoigna Dean par la nuque et l'embrassa..Sam détourna les yeux...et pensa...«Beurk -comment il peut embrasser ce sale démon-»

\- Et je te préviens,Crow,si tu touches Gabriel de manière disons inconvenante,n'oublies pas que tu seras privé de S.E.X.E !

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça,écureuil,c'est toi qui a craqué le premier au bout de seulement 24 heures..

\- La-fermes..pas touches à Gabriel...c'est tout...compris ?

Crowley souffla..et acquiesça..

\- De toute façon,c'est pas comme ci ce fichu emplumé me faisait de l'effet..i que toi qui..

\- C'est bon Sam..on y va..

\- Hey ! Ne me coupes pas la parole..Héé..

Mais Dean était déjà sortit...

Sam se dirigea vers Gabriel..

\- Je ne serais pas absent longtemps..restes avec Crowley..ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risques rien avec lui..Il ne fera rien de gênant ou blessant,sinon je t'assures que Dean le buttera..

\- Oui..merci Sam..

\- Bon,Dean m'attends..j'y vais..

\- Bye Sam..

Sam se dirigea vers la porte..

\- Bon vent élan..

\- La-fermes..

Puis Sam disparut..

\- Alors Gaby,que veux tu faire.. ?

D'une démarche féline,avec un sourire pervers et le regard lubrique,Crowley s'approcha lentement de Gabriel..qui eut un mouvement de recul...

\- Ah flippes-pas..je vais pas te toucher..

\- Comment t'as fais pour convaincre Dean de..

\- ..venir dans mon lit ?..Eh ben disons que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laisser le choix..je lui ai attaché les mains dans le dos,je l'ai déshabillé et...je me suis accaparé son corps..oh il a un peu râler au début...mais maintenant c'est lui qui réclame des caresses..pire qu'un chat..

\- Je n'ai pas envie de forcer Sam...

\- Si tu ne t'y résignes pas,tu ne l'auras jamais..tu veux un conseil : attends qu'il dorme,glisse toi discrètement dans son lit,et montre-lui sans aucune ambiguïté que tu le veux...au fait..y a un truc qui me..turlupine.. c'est toi qui lui passera dessus ou l'inverse.. ?

\- Heu..je sais pas..

\- Et bien..décides toi vite,ou c'est toi qui y passeras..sérieux Gaby,faut que tu t'imposes dès le début comme leader de votre...relation..

Crowley se servit un verre et s'installa dans un fauteuil..Gabriel s'assit face à lui..

\- Dis-moi...démon..

\- C'est **Crowley** !

\- Crowley...Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'être à..l'intérieur d'un Winchester ?

\- Tu veux parler de possession de corps ou de sexe.. ?

Gabriel eut un sourire équivoque...

\- Ok..de sexe..ben de l'expérience que j'en ai avec l'écureuil : c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai connue de toute ma vie..et crois moi..j'ai eu une vie très très longue..

Crowley faisait tourner le whisky dans son verre..

\- En fait le meilleur moment c'est quand tu es sur le point de venir...que tu sens que ton partenaire est aussi à bout..tu t'arrêtes pour le voir vaciller et succomber à tes petites ''attentions''...et tu reprends pour atteindre..le Paradis..

\- Le Paradis ? J'y vis..c'est pas aussi génial que ça..

\- Je te parles d'un autre genre de Paradis..celui qui te mets des étoiles plein la tête..que t'as l'impression d'être en train de mourir..juste avant de te sentir plus vivant que tu ne l'as jamais été..

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Crowley ricana légèrement..

\- Vous les anges,ce que vous pouvez être naïfs..je te parles de l'orgasme..rah là là..et tu veux te faire l'élan.. ? Tsss..

\- Justement..apprends moi..

\- Si je te touches..Dean sera très très en colère..et quand il est énervé,il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur pour...enfin tu vois..

\- T'as pas besoin de me toucher..je vais fermer les yeux et tu vas me décrire tous ce que tu ferais si j'étais Dean..

\- Vraiment..Gaby...tu veux jouer avec moi ? T'as as l'air de comprendre ce que signifie ''flirter'' avec le Roi de l'Enfer..c'est à dire MOI...Mmh ok..j'adore jouer..allonges toi sur le canapé..

Gabriel s'installa sur le canapé..et Crowley allait et venait autour..

\- Fermes les yeux...n'écoutes que ma voix..mmh..est-ce que tu sens..mes mains..déboutonnent lentement ta chemise..je te caresse le torse..je glisse ma main de plus en plus bas...je commence à défaire ta boucle de ceinture..je glisse délicatement ta braguette..alors Gaby..tu sens ?

\- Oui..je...

Gabriel était excité comme jamais..et pourtant Crowley ne faisait que parler..''Dieu'' ce démon était vraiment doué pour faire perdre les pédales..Gabriel comprenait enfin pourquoi Dean y été si accro.. «Quelle chance il a»...Gabriel serra les poings.. «Je veux connaître la même chose..avec Sam... »..

\- Oui...encore..

\- Du calme,Gaby...

Crowley finit son verre,et s'en resservit un autre aussitôt..

\- Hum..alors..maintenant..je m'allonge lentement sur toi..ma jambe se place idéalement entre tes cuisses et j'exerce une pression sur ton bas-ventre..mes lèvres scrutent ton cou...je sens l'odeur de ta peau..je l'aspire..je m'empare du moindre petit bout de chair que je déniche..tu transpires... alors je lèches les gouttes de sueur qui déferlent dans ton cou...j'appuie mon genoux entre tes jambes et je commence à le frotter contre ton sexe..il durcit de plus en plus..tu ne peux plus le retenir...il veut s'échapper..alors je te ''libère''..

Crowley expira et regarda Gabriel..celui-ci avait les yeux fermés..le regard de Crowley s'attarda sur la bosse qui pointait au bas du ventre de Gabriel... «Les anges sont si sensibles..il ne tiendra pas 5 minutes avec l'élan..» ..Crowley reprit..

\- Déjà en érection ? Faut pas laisser traîner ''ça''..

Gabriel ne répondit rien..il était déjà ''partit'' ailleurs...Crowley enchaîna..

\- Je te retournes...et glisse mes doigts entre tes fesses..tu les accueilles facilement..comme si tu n'attendais que ça...tu me...supplies pour plus...alors j'enlève me doigts..je me place derrière toi et...

Crowley but une gorgée de whisky...

\- ….et je rentre directement..tu t'accroches...au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonces en toi... j'accélère...de plus en plus... et ensuite tu..

\- Han...

Crowley s'était figé en entendant ce son sortir de la bouche de Gabriel..l'ange ne venait quand même pas de jouir tout seul dans son pantalon...comme un jouvenceau..juste en entendant quelques mots..à la surprise d'avoir fait jouir un ange juste par quelques locutions se substitua l'amusement..Crowley jubilait.. «Je suis doué..je suis le meilleur»..un sourire joueur et vainqueur égayait le démon..

\- Eh bien Gaby...tu es un éjaculo-précoce..va falloir maîtriser ''ça'' si tu veux donner du plaisir à l'élan..Bon je crois qu'on a terminé..je te conseilles d'effacer les traces de ton...petit plaisir personnel..sinon les deux idiots risquent de se poser des questions sur ce qu'on a vraiment fait tous les deux..et comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt..je veux pas énerver Dean..

\- Merci..Crowley..je sais maintenant ce que je dois faire pour satisfaire Sam..

\- Tout ça juste pour l'élan?.. Tss..il ne mérite pas tant...

Crowley but une autre gorgée et s'avachit sur un fauteuil..

\- Bon sang..mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils en mettent du temps..

\- Est-ce que Dean te manques ?

Crowley bafouilla :

\- Kessk'tu dis l'ange. ?

\- Parce que moi,Sam me manque..je le veux..là..maintenant tout de suite..j'en peux plus.

Gabriel s'approcha de Crowley, se pencha sur lui,serra son col et tira sur la cravate du démon..puis susurra :

\- Prends-moi !

Alors Crowley aspergea le visage de Gabriel avec ce qu'il restait dans son verre..

\- Reprends-toi petit ange..le seul que je désire c'est Dean...

Quoi ? Le démon venait de repousser les avances de quelqu'un ? Juste par envie d'être ''fidèle''.. ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas...''Fréquenter'' cet humain avait considérablement modifier le démon..Habituellement,Crowley aurait jouer avec cet ange..il l'aurait manipuler comme bon lui semble,puis l'aurait forcé à rejoindre son lit,avant d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait..mais là..non..quelque chose était différent..il ressentait..pour la toute première fois l'envie d'être..comment dire..loyal..à une personne : Dean Winchester... «Merde »..pensa le démon..Gabriel reprit ses esprits..

\- Désolé...je t'ai prit pour Sam..

\- Ne me confonds pas avec ce balourd..

Gabriel s'assit dans un fauteuil..

\- Sois patient..Gaby..tu l'auras Ton Sam..pffff..

Crowley posa sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil...ce petit jeu avec Gabriel avait considérablement amusé le démon..dès lors une idée germa dans sa tête : il allait,dès que l'occasion se présenterait,appliquer cet exercice avec Dean..

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend autant de temps.. ?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dean et Sam,en suivant la piste d'une affaire qu'ils croyaient banale,découvrirent un repaire de loup-garou..discrètement ils jetèrent un œil à travers les planches de bois..

\- A ton avis,combien sont ils ?

\- Il semble y avoir...Je sais pas..

Sam balaya la pièce d'un regard..

\- J'en vois 2 à gauche en train de..beurk..manger..y en a 1 couché au sol,et..2..non...3 sur la droite...

\- Donc 6..hum ça va pas être du gâteau..en parlant de ça...est-ce qu'il restait de la tarte dans le frigo ?

\- On s'en fiche..

\- Pardon,Sammy mais si j'ai pas ma tarte..je vais...bon...je fais le tour..à mon signal..on fonce das le tas..Sois prudent..

\- Toi aussi..

Dean fit le tour de la vieille maison..et entra en trombe puis commença à tirer..

\- Merde..c'était ça le signal ?..pfff..Dean...bon sang..

Sam entra à son tour..et imita son frère..jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun loup vivant..

\- Ah..le bon vieux fusil avec balles en argent..rien de tel contre ces toutous..

Mais un autre loup,bien caché se jeta sur Sam...

\- Sammy...

Dean pointa son fusil..

\- Merde..plus de balles..

Il sortit son couteau et se rua sur le loup...qu'il acheva..

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais..j'ai vu pire..

\- Tu saignes..il ne t'as pas mordu ?

\- Non c'est bon...

\- Retournons au bunker..

Dean et Sam rentrèrent enfin..Dean donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil de Crowley.. qui dormait..

\- Debout..feignasse !

Crowley sursauta..

\- Écureuil...hum...j'ai du fermer les yeux quelques secondes..

\- Quelques secondes ? Pfff...Gabriel..

\- Oui..

\- Sammy est légèrement blessé..et Castiel n'est pas là..tu crois que tu peux..

\- ...le soigner ? Oui bien sûr..

\- Ok..je te le laisse alors..Crow..on y va..

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, _écureuil_..

Dean et Crowley quittèrent le bunker..Sam entra.

\- Où est Dean ?

\- Partit avec Crowley..tu es blessé ?

\- Trois fois rien..

\- Montres..je vais m'en occuper..

Gabriel usa de ses pouvoirs afin de guérir Sam..

\- Merci..

Sam commença à partir mais Gabriel s'accrocha à sa manche..

\- Quoi ?

\- Sam..je...

Gabriel,prit d'un ardent désir,poussa Sam contre le mur et embrassa ses lèvres..il commença à se frotter contre lui et sa langue tenta de forcer l'entrée de la bouche de l'humain..

\- Mais Sam le repoussa violemment..

\- Ne me touches pas..je vais dans ma chambre..ne me suis pas..

\- Sam..je suis dés..

Sam claqua la porte..Gabriel se posa dans un coin..

\- Mais pourquoi a t-il réagit ainsi ? Si je ne lui plaît pas,il avait juste à me le dire...pourquoi m'a t-il repoussé si brutalement comme si il ne voulait pas être touché par moi..non il doit y avoir autre chose..qu'il doit garder au fond de lui..même Dean ne doit pas savoir ce que c'est..et je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec Lucifer. Et sa maudite cage...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est donc passé.. ?

Gabriel donna un coup de poing dans le mur..quelques gouttes de sang giclèrent...mais la blessure disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut..ah les pouvoirs de guérisons des anges..c'est magique..ça guérit tout..non..pas tout..juste les blessures physiques..mais qu'en est il des blessures de l'âme ?

\- Pardon..Sam...je te demande pardon...si seulement je pouvais effacer tous tes souvenirs de la cage,quels qu'ils soient..tout ça c'est à cause de Lucifer..

Gabriel était en colère..contre lui-même pour avoir blessé Sam..contre Lucifer pour les mêmes raisons...il serra les poings..et disparut..

 _[Flash-back...Sam est dans la cage avec Lucifer...prostré dans un coin..assis...il n'ose pas soutenir le regard de l'ange déchu..il ferme les yeux pour oublier sa présence..mais quand le prince des ténèbres vous a choisit comme ''proie'' difficile de se ''cacher''.._

 _\- Good morning Vietnam...ce soir en exclusivité messieurs..nous avons l'un des meilleurs chasseurs qui existent..un Winchester..oui messieurs.._

 _\- Fermes-là..tu n'es pas là..tu n'es pas là.._

 _Lucifer s'accroupit près de Sam,et le prit par les cheveux.._

 _-Si..je suis bien là..et personne ne viendra te sauver..._

 _Lucifer lécha le visage de Sam.._

 _\- Hum..fameux..ne t'inquiètes pas Samuel..je vais prendre bien soin de toi..et de ton corps si..waouh.._

 _Lucifer arracha la chemise de Sam..et essaya de le caresser..Sam le stoppa.._

 _\- Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire sans rien dire.._

 _\- Je n'en attends pas moins d'un Winchester..aucune importance..j'aime quand on me résiste.._

 _Lucifer empoigna Sam..et le plaqua au sol,face contre terre..et se mit sur lui.._

 _\- Alors petit Winnie..Winchester..tu me sens bien.. ?_

 _\- Lâches-moi..enfoiré..je te jures que.._

 _Lucifer plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sam.._

 _\- Tu m'agaces...allez..je vais prendre soin de toi.._

 _Sam tentait de résister,mais Lucifer était bien plus fort..alors Sam abandonna et n'offrit plus aucune résistance à son bourreau.._

 _\- Tu vas voir..Sammy..tu vas aimer ça.._

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu n'en es pas digne..connard.._

 _\- Sammy..Sammy..Sammy.._

 _Sam retrouva ses réflexes...pas question de laisser ce salopard l'appeler comme ça..ce surnom était réservé à Dean..lui seul pouvait le surnommer comme ça..ah Dean..au moins maintenant il pouvait avoir une vie normale...Sam essaya de nouveau de résister.. mais c'était perdu d'avance.. qu'importe : le fait que son frère soit sortie de cette vie de chasse ravissait le cadet des Winchester..un léger sourire sur le visage..il se laissa aller...peu importe ce que Lucifer allait lui faire..Dean était ça c'était l'unique souhait de Sam... «oui grand frère-ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi-»..Sam ferma les yeux...]..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Gabriel se rendit en Enfer..il voulait faire payer à son ''frère'' tout le mal qu'il avait causé à Sam...

\- Cet endroit est...brrr..bon où qu'elle est cette cage.. ?

Gabriel arriva à la cage..

\- C'est vide ?!..hum...

Gabriel ferma les yeux et se concentra..

\- Lucifer...prince des ténèbres..ange déchu..petit con..viens à moi..je t'invoque..

De brèves flammes entourèrent la cage avant de disparaître..deux points rouge firent leur apparition au milieu de la cage..

\- Gabriel...c'est donc toi qui me déranges petit frère..qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh ben..je vais te tuer...

\- Un fratricide ! Je me demande ce que '' _Papa_ '' pensera de ça..

\- Tu as perdu ton droit de l'appeler comme ça quand tu l'as trahis,quand tu nous a tous trahis..enfin ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis là...

\- Oh..et pour qui donc.. ?

\- Sam...qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Hum pourquoi tu veux savoir ça.. ?

\- Quand j'ai essayé de le toucher..il..

\- T'as essayer quoi ? Mwhahahaha...

\- Arrêtes-ça..

Gabriel saisit les barreaux de la cage,mais se brûla...

\- Et oui,frangin..cette cage est..tatatatata..revenons à Sam...j'ai pris soin de lui...je l'ai plaqué au sol..je l'ai déshabillé et...hé hé hé..

\- Fermes-là..je comprends mieux sa réaction...je vais te le faire payer..

\- Ohoho..je n'ai fait que donner à ce petit merdeux ce qu'il attendait de moi..et je suis sûr qu'il a aimé ça...

Gabriel était fou de rage..entendre Lucifer parler de Sam ainsi,le mis hors de lui..il fonça sur la cage,mais fut rejeter en arrière..il recommença ça plusieurs fois..au bout d'un moment,il parvint à entrer dans la cage..

Lucifer fut d'abord étonné..puis amusé..

\- Fallait le dire que tu voulais te rapprocher de moi...t'as toujours été mon frère préféré,Gaby...par rapport à cet alcoolique de Balthazar ou ce bisounours de Castiel..quant à Michael,il est plutôt quelconque...

\- Fermes-là..

\- Oh tu veux te battre..bien..allons-y..

Lucifer et Gabriel commencèrent à se battre..les barreaux de la cage tremblaient..

Au s'éveilla..il prit conscience d'avoir eu un comportement injuste envers Gabriel..

\- Faut que j'aille m'excuser..

Sam sortit de sa chambre..mais pas de Gabriel..

\- Gabriel..Gabriel..où est-ce qu'il est ? Je vais appeler Dean..

Le portable de Dean ne décrochais pas..

\- Il doit être chez Crowley..pfff..j'y vais..

Chez Crowley,Dean venait d'enlever son t-shirt,et s'installa sur le lit..Crowley finissait son verre..

\- Bien..et si on jouait...

Mais Sam fit irruption..

\- Sammy ?

\- Bon sang..élan..tu peux pas te passer de ton frère 5 minutes..et puis tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer..pfff

\- Dean...

Sam était en sueur,il avait sûrement courut comme un dingue,et il était aussi paniqué..

\- Quoi..qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Gabriel..hurf..arf.

Sam avait du mal à respirer..Dean enfila son t-shirt et pris son frère par les épaules...

\- Calme-toi..respire..

\- Dean..Gabriel a disparut..et j'ai peur qu'il soit en train de faire une bêtise..et c'est ma faute..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il...il a essayé de m'embrasser..mais je l'ai envoyer contre le mur...il doit penser que je ne veux pas de lui..mais c'est pas ça..c'est..

\- Calme-toi frangin..on va le retrouver..n'oublies pas qu'on a un super démon avec de super pouvoirs de localisation..

\- C'est moi le super démon ?

\- Ouais,Crowley. Tu peux le localiser.?

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais...pfff...Donnes moi quelques secondes..hum..je l'ai..bizarre..

\- Quoi..

\- Son aura émane de l'Enfer..et je sens autre chose..

\- De l'enfer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique là-bas..

\- Oh non..il a du deviner..

\- Deviner quoi,Sammy ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucifer quand j'étais dans la cage..

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien..c'est pas important..allons l'aider..car s'il tombe sur Lucifer..il va..

\- Oui..bon on y va..Crow..tu viens ou..

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir ce connard..mais..si toi tu y vas,alors..

\- Bien allons-y..

Dean,Sam et Crowley allèrent en Enfer.

Ils furent déconcerté par ce qui venait de se était étalé dans un coin,et Gabriel gisait au sol..

En voyant Gabriel inconscient,Sam se figea..son sang se glaça dans ses veines..il était comme paralysé..

\- Sam...écoutes-moi Sammy..Crowley et moi on s'occupe de Gabriel..scelle la cage avant que Lucifer ne sorte..

Sam ne bougeait pas..

\- SAM !

\- Quoi ?

\- Scelle la cage..

Crowley attrapa Gabriel,et le porta...Dean l'aida..

\- Emmènes-le au bunker...je récupère Sam...

Dean rejoignit Sam..

\- C'est bon ?

\- Ouais..la cage...est bien fermée..Lucifer est toujours dans les vapes...partons avant qu'il ne se réveille...Gabriel ?

\- Crowley l'a emmené au bunker..allons-y..

Dean et Sam retournèrent au bunker..Crowley avait délicatement installé Gabriel sur le lit de Sam... C'était étonnant de la part du démon de faire ça...surtout pour un ange...Gabriel était un emplumé,un casse-pieds en plus,mais bon,Crowley n'avait aucune antipathie pour cet ange...et il le trouvait même intéressant et ..et puis c'était pas difficile de deviner la véritable raison de son altruisme soudain,si ce n'est pour ''amadouer'' un peu plus son cher écureuil..et obtenir de celui-ci tout ce qu'il voulait..(c'est à dire la réalisation de tous ses fantasmes)..

\- Il est toujours out..et il a l'air d'être très mal en point..

\- Merci..Crowley..

\- De rien mon cœur..

\- Laissons Sam soigner Son ange...et allons-y..

\- J'aime cette suggestion écureuil..

\- Hum..Sammy..

\- Ouais..

\- Crowley et moi on va partir..appelle si besoin..

\- Oui..merci..

\- Prends soin de lui..

\- Oui...

\- Bien..à plus...Crow..on y va..

Dean et Crowley partirent..Sam s'installa près de Gabriel et lui prit la main...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas...je suis là...

Les heures passèrent..Sam s'était endormit,mais gardait toujours la main de Gabriel dans la sienne..Les blessures de Gabriel guérirent,et l'ange ouvrit les yeux..lorsqu'il vit Sam,assoupit,près de lui,un sentiment étrange l'envahit..qu'était-ce donc ? Du bonheur ? De la plénitude ? Le jeune chasseur était venu à son secours,et l'avait même veillé...l'ange ne le laissait donc pas indifférent...Gabriel sourit,et resserra la main de Sam...l'humain s'éveilla..

\- Gabriel..Quelle heure il est ?

Sam regarda sa montre..qui indiquait 23 heures...

\- Hum.déjà..tu vas mieux ?

\- Je suis un ange..il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de moi..et Lucifer ?

\- Dans sa cage...pourquoi t'as été le voir ?

Gabriel garda le silence..

\- Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

\- Non..je m'amusais juste...

\- Tu sais Gabriel,je..

\- Ne dis rien...je ne t'ennuierai plus..je vais te laisser tranquille..

Gabriel sortit du lit et prit la direction de la porte..

\- Attends...GABRIEL !

L'ange se retourna..

\- Tu..hem..tu peux rester si tu veux..ça ne me gênes pas...

Gabriel sourit..

\- Bon..je...la journée a été longue...d'abord les loups..puis..toi..j'en peux plus..je sens que mon corps va lâcher...je vais dormir..bonne nuit..heu..je sais que les anges n'ont pas besoin de dormir,alors si tu t'ennuies,y a plein de livres..et si tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur,prends le miens,mon mot de passe pour l'allumer c'est...DEAN=JERK..bonne nuit.

\- De même..

Sam se rallongea sur son lit..Gabriel s'assit dans un coin..il ne savait pas quoi faire...puis il se remémora ce que Crowley lui avait dit «- _attends qu'il dorme,glisse toi discrètement dans son lit,et montre-lui sans aucune ambiguïté que tu le veux_ \- »...alors Gabriel rejoignit Sam et se glissa doucement dans son lit..puis il se colla à lui..Sam..ne dormait pas..il sentit Gabriel près de lui..mais ne le repoussa pas..

Alors Sam pris le bras de Gabriel et l'enroula autour de lui.. l'ange se rapprocha encore plus..et glissa sa main sur le torse de l'humain...Sam posa sa main sur celle de Gabriel et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent..Sam trouva enfin le sommeil..et Gabriel passa le reste de la nuit à le regarder dormir..il savait que ça prendrait du temps avant que Sam accepte plus...il avait eu un mauvaise expérience en matière de sexe avec un autre homme - ce qui expliquait probablement sa défiance et son aversion pour la relation de Dean avec Crowley -.. et cette mauvaise expérience se nommait Lucifer..«Quel connard» pensa Gabriel..mais Gabriel était patient et ..très attaché à Sam...pouvait on parler d'amour ? Trop tôt pour le dire...peu importe le temps que ça prendrait..il y parviendrait. il avait déjà gravit la première marche – ne se trouvait il pas dans le lit de Sam ? – certes c'était pour l'instant platonique,mais bientôt Gabriel obtiendrait ce qu'il veut..

\- Bonne nuit..Sammy...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Dean suivit Crowley chez lui...

\- N'oublies pas que tu as promis de jouer avec moi..

\- J'ai rien promis de tel..et puis cette chasse m'a épuisé..et courir après Gabriel m'a achevé..

Crowley grogna..et Dean sourit..

\- Déshabilles toi et allonges toi..et je te conseilles vivement de le faire,ou alors je claque des doigts..

Crowley joignit ses doigts,mais voyant Dean ''obéir'',ne les claqua pas..Dean était nu,allongé sur le lit,attendant Crowley..

\- Alors,viens...il me reste bien quelques forces pour une partie de jambes en l'air..

\- Non,non...on va jouer..fermes les yeux..

\- Pffff..ok..

\- Bien...maintenant..je pose mes mains sur toi..je les promène le long de ton corps...il est anormalement brûlant..ma bouche est tout contre ton cou,je la descend sur l'un de tes tétons..que je mordille..l'une de mes mains caresse ton torse..et avec ma deuxième main..j'emprisonne ton engin..il est dur..alors je commence à faire un mouvement de bas en haut..

Dean dirigea sa main vers sa verge..

\- STOP..gardes tes mains le long de ton corps..tu n'as pas le droit de te tripoter,de te caresser ou quoi que se soit d'autres..tu te contentes de garder tes mains bien sages,et de n'écouter que ma voix..concentres toi sur ça et rien d'autres..Compris ?

\- Mais..c'est '' _inhumain_ '',ça..

\- Pas de protestations ! Ok ?

\- Hum..oui..

\- Bon je reprends..je frictionne ton pénis,et ..et avec ma deuxième main,je glisse mes doigts en bas de tes reins..je titille ton intimité,et je les introduits à l'intérieur..je les ressort et les enfonces à nouveau...je fais ça plusieurs fois de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite,tout en te masturbant..

\- Hurgh...Crow..je t'en prie..viens...

Une lueur scintilla dans l'œil du démon..Dean était à bout,vraiment à bout..s'il le voulait,Crowley pourrait l'envoyer ''valser'' dans les étoiles rien qu'avec des mots...un sourire narquois l'égaya..

\- Tu vas jouir ?

\- Bien sûr que oui...tu es vraiment doué pour manier les mots..rien d'étonnant pour l'ancien démon des croisements pour qui le moindre mot sur un contrat avait son importance..

\- Hé hé..bien dit..

Crowley se déshabilla et rejoignit Dean..

\- Bon...finit le blabla..place à l'action...

Crowley écarta les cuisses de Dean,se glissa entre,et s'introduit brusquement à l'intérieur de lui..

\- Arf..putain d'enfoiré de démon..

Crowley sourit..et entama son œuvre...

Dean était vraiment ''fou'' de ce démon...son démon..qui lui faisait perdre pied à chaque fois.. Dean se sentait comme aspiré par l'enfer dès lors que Crowley se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui.. Quel drôle de sentiment...enfin...s'il allait vraiment en enfer,Dean savait que Crowley l'y attendrait..

Crowley se retira et retourna Dean..l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux et à se cambrer..

\- Hop..changement de position...

\- T'es dingue...

\- Mais oui...

Crowley posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean et d'une poussée rapide il investit de nouveau son corps..

Dean se cramponnait fermement au lit chaque fois que Crowley s'enfonçait plus profondément,et sentit l'orgasme parcourir tout son corps...

Il exhala,la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller...il pouvait sentir le torse de Crowley humide et légèrement collant contre son dos..ainsi que le souffle chaud du démon contre sa nuque..Crowley ne se décidant toujours pas à se dégager de lui,Dean avait bien du mal à retrouver sa respiration..

\- J'imagine qu'en ce moment,l'élan prend son pied avec son ange...

\- Rah ne parles pas de Sam alors que tu es toujours en moi..c'est trop glauque..

\- Bien bien..je me retire..

Crowley se mit sur le côté..

\- Dis moi..écureuil...que suis-je pour toi ? Un moyen de tirer ton coup ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander ça ?

\- Comme ça...

\- Pourquoi tu poses une question dont tu connais parfaitement la réponse..ce que tu peux être chiant..

\- Alors ?

Dean soupira..

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es bien plus que ça..sinon je t'aurais jeter depuis longtemps..connard..

\- C'est pareil pour moi écureuil..et c'est..embarrassant..je me ramollis à cause de mes sen..non rien..

Crowley passa ses bras autour de Dean et le ramena contre lui..

\- Demain,je te tuerai stupide humain..

\- Ouais c'est ça..pour l'instant fermes-là..je suis crevé..alors laisse moi pioncer...

Dean ne rentra pas au bunker,il voulait laisser un peu d'intimité à son frère et à Gabriel..enfin il voulait surtout rester avec Crowley.. - Sérieux ? - Dean ne se reconnaissait plus..voilà que maintenant il préférait passer du temps avec un démon plutôt qu'avec son frère..Un Dé-Mon... si son père le voyait il lui en collerait une.. «non ça m'étonnerait» pensa Dean..il est vrai que Papa Winchester n'avait jamais levé la main sur ses enfants.. «désolé p'pa..tu n'approuves sans doutes pas mais je suis amou..».. Hein ?..non Dean n'était quand même pas en train de dire ''ça''..comment avait il pu en arriver là ? Lui le chasseur..probablement le meilleur encore en vie..être autant attaché à un putain de démon..qu'il aurait dû tué depuis longtemps..oui il aurait dû..au lieu de réclamer son aide à chaque fois..et de sans cesse revenir dans son lit..maintenant.. ben..c'était trop tard..oh non pas qu'il était physiquement incapable de le faire,d'autant que Crowley n'aurait à coup sûr certainement pas résister – lui qui était si fatigué de sa longue vie et puis être tué par l'humain dont il était incapable de se débarrasser serait pour le démon la plus belle des morts -...mais Dean y était très attaché à ce démon..peut être même trop..qui sait..au moins il avait trouver ce qui se rapprochait le plus du..bonheur..si tant est que cela existe..peu de personne avait la chance d'aimer et d'être tout autant aimé en retour..car même si Crowley était un démon sans âme,ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il ne ressentait rien..

Décidément Dean était né sous une mauvaise étoile..Sa mère était morte alors qu'il était encore petit..et son père était chasseur..propulsé à son tour dans cet univers fait de vampires,démons et autres créatures,il n'avait rien pu faire contre la mort de son père,le désignant comme nouveau chef de famille et devant prendre soin de Sammy..dès lors une seule chose animait Dean : protéger son p'tit frère..coûte que coûte..alors que '' **Dieu** '' - «s'il existe vraiment» - lui pardonne de prendre son pied dans les bras d'un démon..il avait bien le droit d'avoir ses moments de laisser aller...

après tout..de combien de créatures maléfiques et surnaturelles avait il débarrasser la terre ? ..alors...s'envoyer en l'air avec un démon : quel mal y avait il à ça ? Beaucoup d'individus,humains ou surnaturels peu importe,avaient fait bien pire que lui...Dean..lui...se contentait de chasser et d'essayer de rendre le monde un peu mieux..alors oui..il était faible..faible face à ses pulsions qui le ramenaient toujours vers Crowley..et alors ?...après tout il n'avait pas jurer serment de chasteté...il n'était pas un ''putain'' de prêtre prêchant la bonne parole..il était Dean Winchester.. **LE** chasseur...qui appréciait de se retrouver dès que possible dans les bras d'un démon...mais pas un démon de bas étage,ou un tueur sans pitié,non...dans les bras du meilleur démon : **LE**.. **ROI**.. **DE**... **L'EN-FER**...c'est quelque chose..certes Crowley traînait ses ''casseroles'' mais il n'avait jamais rien fait contre Dean..ou même Sam...juste quelques petite trahisons,et encore..les deux frangins lui avait rendus la pareille..«et puis merde..qu'ils aillent tous se faire f...chuis avec Crowley et chuis bien..merde ».. Dean préféra fermer les yeux..au moins dormir lui permettrait de ne pas penser..«Crow..p'tain..t'es qu'un enfoiré..mais..je..non..pas question que je dise ça..et puis je ne fais que penser..là..c'est pas comme ci il pouvait m'entendre»..

\- Mais je t'entend très bien..

Cette phrase fit sursauter Dean..

\- Ben dis donc..c'est un joyeux bordel dans ta tête,écureuil..

\- Ne me dis pas que lire dans les pensées fait partie de tes pouvoirs..

\- Pas toujours..ça arrive quelques fois..

\- P'tain..arrêtes ça..c'est personnel..

\- Comme tu veux..mais tu n'as qu'à pas penser aussi fort...'' _l'enfoiré_ '' te dit bonne nuit.. _écureuil_..

«Merde..merde..merde..il sait maintenant que je l'...non...il va se foutre de moi...oh et puis tant pis..Crow..si tu lis toujours dans mes pensées...cette phrase t'est adressée..je vais te dire ou plutôt penser un truc que personne ne t'as jamais dit..et que je n'ai même jamais prononcé.. Crowley..non.. ...C'est ça : Fergus Roderick MacLeod..c'est bien ça,ton vrai nom ?...eh bien Fergus...Je t'aime.. ».. Voilà..c'était fait..Dean ne prononcerait jamais ces mots de vive voix,mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les penser..et c'était la seule façon de transmettre ses sentiments à Crowley...parce que oui..il avait bien des sentiments..il n'avait pratiquement jamais ressentit ça...peut être avec Lisa..et encore..même s'il tenait à elle,ça n'avait rien n'a voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour ce démon...

\- Arrêtes de penser j'arrive pas à dormir..

Dean râla,il venait pour la toute première fois d'ouvrir son cœur..et Crowley n'avait pas réagit. Pire..il l'envoyait balader.. «Quel connard..non c'est moi le con...j'attends encore quelque chose de ce sale type alors que c'est juste qu'un putain de démon»...

Crowley resserra son bras autour de la taille de Dean..et murmura..

\- Moi aussi,Dean..mais si tu m'appelle encore Fergus..je te jures que je te tuerai..je crois que je préfère encore 'Crow'...

Et puis d'où est-ce que Dean connaissait le véritable nom de Crowley ?... «Sûrement cette salope rousse qui lui a dit,je vais la tuée»...Finalement le démon y avait répondu à ses sentiments,et de manière positive..Certes il ne les avait pas clairement exprimé,mais Dean avait compris,c'était l'essentiel...«Décidément,tu passes ton temps à jouer,Fergus..»...Dean s'endormit,le sourire aux lèvres..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Au bunker...Après une bonne nuit...Sam se réveilla...et cette fois Gabriel était là...

\- Gabe...tu es resté ?

\- Bien sûr que oui..mais si ça te gênes,je peux...

\- Non..c'est bon...je vais voir si y a pas une affaire...

Sam se leva et passa devant la chambre de son frère..la porte était ouverte et le lit non défait..

\- Dean n'est pas rentré ? Il est encore avec Crowley..bon..

Sam alluma son ordinateur,et lu les nouvelles..Gabriel le rejoignit.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien,pour l'instant...je continues de chercher..

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Dean ?

\- Non..il est avec Crowley..et ça me plaît pas trop que tu passes du temps avec lui?

\- Crowley ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un connard...et que je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance..

\- T'as peur qu'il me fasse des trucs...pas très nets ?

\- S'il fait ça je le butterai..

Gabriel fut surprit ! Sam venait de se montrer réfractaire à l'idée que Gabriel voit Crowley..Serait il jaloux ? Gabriel sourit,Sam semblait tenir à lui...

\- Alors,rien de bien exceptionnel..Les disparitions habituelles..et...tiens...ça c'est pas habituel...

\- C'est une affaire ?

\- Possible..j'appelle Dean,il va encore râler,mais bon...

Dean arriva au bout de quelque secondes..

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais,Crowley nous a téléportés..piu..piu..

\- Pourquoi t'es venu avec lui ?

\- Mais parce que Dean et moi on ne fait qu'un..

\- Personne t'as sonné,toi...

\- Bon..Sammy..qu'est-ce que tu as comme affaire ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer...

Dean écoutait Sam lui parler de l'affaire..son regard suivait Crowley qui faisait des aller-retour..il lui dit :

\- Arrête ça..

\- Quoi,je m'ennuie...et j'ai soif...

\- Pfff..t'es chiant...y a du whisky dans le placard en face de toi..

\- Merci mon cœur..

Crowley dénicha une bouteille,qu'il ouvrit..Dean ne le quittait pas du regard..et écoutait à peine ce que Sam disait..Dean regardait le démon porter le verre à ses lèvres,et en avaler le contenu...puis Dean remonta son regard vers le cou du démon,s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses lèvres,plus roses que la moyenne – sûrement son côté démoniaque – enfin Dean arriva au regard gris-vert du démon...bon sang qu'est-ce que ce regard lui donnait chaud...chaque fois que Dean plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Crowley,la température de son corps augmentait...Cette fois Dean n'écoutait même plus Sam...C'est dingue l'effet que provoquait le démon sur lui...et ce sans même le toucher ou parler..juste par sa simple présence...Il voulait que Crowley le prenne,là,tout de suite,sur la table du bunker...ils ne l'avaient d'ailleurs jamais fait sur cette table...mais bon Sam et Gabriel étaient là...Oh ça amuserait sûrement le démon d'être observé en pleine action..et ça n'aurait pas dérangé Dean plus que ça que Gabriel le regarde faire l'amour avec Crowley «au moins il apprendrait quelque chose ce petit ange pur»..pur ? Gabriel ? Hum...mais que Sam le regarde.. «beurk..ça serait trop...beurk »..il lui fallait donc éloigner Sam.. « l'envoyer à la chasse tout seul,peut être»..non..quand même pas..son désir de Crowley n'allait quand même pas jusqu'à envoyer son frère tout seul au casse-pipe.. Dean serra le poing,et essayait de faire retomber l'excitation qui enflammait tout son corps..

\- Alors t'es d'accord avec ça.. ?

Dean qui n'avait absolument rien écouté,trop occupé à s'exciter sur ce que Crowley pourrait lui faire sur cette grande table du bunker,répondit positivement..

\- Bon...on y va

\- Ouais..

Dean se dirigea vers Crowley..

\- Même topo que la dernière fois : pas touche à..

\- Gabriel..je sais...tu me fais donc si peu confiance..

Dean sourit..

\- C'était juste pour te taquiner

\- En fait tu jouais,là...pfff

\- Que veux tu...j'ai eu le meilleur prof dans ce domaine..

Crowley passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean et l'embrassa..

Sam râla..

\- Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il fasse ça... ?

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur Gabriel qui regardait la ''scène'' avec envie... «n'importe quoi cet ange..un peu de tenu,voyons..y a pas de quoi s'enflammer en regardant Dean embrasser ce...cet espèce de...ce connard»...

Dean se dirigea vers la sortie..Crowley alla vers Gabriel et lui donna une tape dans le dos..

\- C'est à ton tour maintenant...l'élan est seul alors fonces...

Crowley s'éloigna..

\- Bon..Dean doit m'attendre..

\- Heu..Sam...heu...je...sois prudent,d'accord...

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas..allez j'y vais...

Sam laissa Gabriel...Crowley revint..

\- Eh bien nous voilà à nouveau rien que tous les deux...

\- J'ai pas réussis..

\- Quoi donc ?

\- A lui dire ce que je ressens...

\- Je l'ai jamais dit à Dean ! ...ça ne nous empêche pas de nous comprendre lui et moi...

Crowley soupira..

\- Plaque le contre un mur,ou contre cette table là,elle est plutôt spacieuse, et abuse de lui..

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le forcer..

\- Faudra bien que tu t'y résignes..sinon tu finiras frustré...

\- Je suis patient..et je sais que je ne le laisse pas indifférent..il a juste un traumatisme à cause de ce que Lucifer lui a fait..

\- Ouais..je connais ça..Lucifer et moi..on est pas ce qu'on pourrait dire amis..faut dire que je lui ai piqué son trône...et que c'est le pire des enfoirés...enfin,pour l'instant il moisit dans sa cage au fin fond de l'enfer...alors,on est plutôt tranquille..

\- Oui..

\- Revenons à l'élan..c'est vrai que lui et l'écureuil sont très différents..et même si moi,j'ai réussis à obtenir les...''faveurs'' de Dean en le forçant légèrement..ça risque de ne pas fonctionner avec l'élan..

Crowley exhala..

\- Je pourrais peut être en parler à Dean..lui..il réussira sûrement à convaincre l'élan de t'ouvrir son lit..

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Non..je n'y vois que mon intérêt personnel...si l'élan est concentré sur toi,il lâchera la grappe de Dean,ainsi,Dean aura plus de temps pour moi...

\- T'as vraiment pensé à tout !

\- Quand il s'agit de mon plaisir : oui...

\- Je sais que tu m'apprécies..et Sam aussi..c'est pour ça que tu veux nous mettre ensemble,et pas uniquement pour ce que tu as dit..

\- T'emballes pas l'emplumé...t'es juste une distraction...et l'élan..aussi...

\- Moi j'taime bien..t'es drôle..et de bon conseil..enfin parfois..

\- Fermes-là...

Crowley se servit un verre..Gabriel avait un large sourire..ce qui exaspéra Crowley..

\- Et arrêtes de prendre tout le temps cette tête d'ange débile...t'es comme Castiel..

\- Toi aussi tu comptes les heures avant leur retour ?

Crowley fixa Gabriel..

\- Ffff...je compte chaque minute loin de Dean...si tu leur rapporte cette confession que je viens de te faire...je..

\- ..m'arracherai mes plumes..oui je sais..

\- Stupide ange..

\- Stupide démon..

Crowley grogna...et patienta..attendant Dean en compagnie du plus chiant de tous les anges..

Lorsque Dean et Sam revinrent,Sam fila dans sa chambre...

\- Gabriel..vas -y..ça ne devrait pas gêné Sammy,si tu le rejoins dans sa chambre..

\- Merci..Dean..

Gabriel laissa Dean et Crowley...

\- Je vais rester au bunker cette nuit..

\- Bien..je vais partir,alors..

\- Attends...mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux...

\- Vraiment,écureuil..tu me demandes de rester sachant que ton frère sera dans la pièce d'à côté ?

\- Si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit,ça ira..

\- Pardon,mais généralement c'est TOI qui hurle de plaisir quand je te prend...

\- Oh...ça va...la ramènes pas..je ''hurle'' peut être de plaisir quand tu me prend,mais je te peux dire que j'entends régulièrement tes petits grognement à toi aussi..pfff...tant pis on se passera de sexe ce soir..

\- Sûrement pas..on sera plus discret que d'habitude c'est tout..allez écureuil...commençons..

Crowley plaqua Dean contre le mur...et s'empara de ses lèvres...

\- Hum...attends au moins qu'on soit dans la chambre...

Pendant que Crowley l'embrassait,Dean se laissa glisser vers la porte de sa chambre..il passa sa main dans son dos pour saisir la poignée..qu'il tourna...la porte s'ouvrit...Dean entraîna Crowley dans sa chambre..ses lèvres toujours contre celles du démon,son corps collé au sien,Dean parvint tout de même à refermer la porte...il s'agirait quand même pas d'être surprit par Sam..Crowley poussa Dean sur le lit,et s'installa sur lui..

Dans la pièce d'à côté,Sam avait ôté ses vêtements,ne conservant que son caleçon...il ne semblait pas perturbé par la présence de Gabriel..l'ange,lui,se délectait de ce corps si parfait...Sam se glissa dans son lit..

\- Heu...si tu veux..tu peux rester...

Soudain,il entendit quelques bruits étranges provenant de la chambre de Dean...

\- J'y crois pas...ils remettent ça...ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais...j'espère que ça va pas durer longtemps,je suis crevé et j'aimerai pouvoir dormir...

\- Tu veux que j'aille leur demander de ''baisser'' d'un ton ?

\- Non...ils risqueraient de te demander de les rejoindre..ça va..je vais boucher mes oreilles..bon..

Sam se retourna,et essaya de trouver le sommeil...Gabriel s'installa près de lui...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Au réveil,Dean dormant toujours,Crowley alla prendre une douche,et en ressortit avec juste une serviette autour de la taille..il tomba sur Sam..matinal comme toujours...

\- Arf...élan..hum..je suppose que je dois te dire bonjour..alors BON-JOUR !

\- Je vois que t'as pris tes aises..

\- Hum...je suis un peu chez moi ici...

\- Hein..t'es chez toi partout,oui..t'attend jamais qu'on te donne la permission pour te servir..

Tout en lui parlant,Sam détaillait Crowley,qui était quasi-nu... «Son corps est loin d'être parfait,au contraire..il est plein de défauts..qu'est-ce que Dean lui trouve ?»..mais peu à peu le jeune chasseur sentit un léger malaise l'envahir...il n'arrivait plus à regarder Crowley..voir le démon à demi nu..lui faisait de l'effet...non..il n'était quand même pas excité par cette raclure ?

\- Eh bien élan...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive. ?..t'as l'air un peu pâle..t''es quand même pas malade..tu veux que je te soigne ? J'ai une méthode particulière pour ça...

\- Ah..la-fermes..je suis sûr que Dean est réveillé..va donc l'embêter lui...

Sam regagna sa chambre au plus vite..où Gabriel attendait patiemment..

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

\- Rien..rien du tout..absolument rien...

Sam se pencha sur Gabriel,et lui saisit le col...puis l'embrassa...

\- Tu es sûr que..

\- Oui..je suis enfin prêt...

Gabriel sourit..il entraîna Sam sur le lit...lequel le suivit docilement..

\- T'es vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui..Gabriel...

L'ange commença à embrasser Sam..il se rappela des conseils de Crowley,et mis tout en œuvre pour les appliquer..

Gabriel déshabilla lentement Sam..l'humain était maintenant nu..les joues légèrement rosies... Gabriel commença par caresser le torse de Sam..au contact de sa peau brûlante et légèrement humide,il ressentit comme une décharge électrique dans ses doigts...Gabriel passa alors sa main sur sa poitrine,pinçant au passage l'un des ses tétons,ce qui lui permit d'obtenir le premier gémissement du jeune chasseur...Puis l'ange glissa lentement vers son ventre,s'y attarda,puis se faufila entre ses cuisses..où il rencontra l'érection...

Gabriel empoigna la verge de Sam entre ses doigts,qu'il pouvait sentir se durcir à chacune de ses frictions...

\- Mmmh..Gabriel..attends..je...

Sam,pris dans son plaisir,ferma les yeux..Gabriel se pencha vers lui,et enfouit sa tête vers son cou.. sa langue se baladant dans son cou,léchant,suçant,aspirant,mordant..les mains de Sam se resserrèrent sur les draps...la bouche de l'ange descendit plus bas,mordillant au passage ses tétons,et arriva jusqu'à son ventre..Gabriel laissa sa langue s'attarder à cet endroit un long moment,chatouillant le nombril de Sam...qui exaltait..puis il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son entrejambe...et engloutit son membre..

\- Gabe...plus...s'il te pl..ah...

D'un geste rapide et délicat,Gabriel retourna Sam...

\- Non..pas comme ça...ça me rappelle..ce qu'il m'a fait..Lu...

La phrase de Sam fut étouffée mais c'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait dire...Gabriel comprit,et permit à Sam de se mettre à nouveau sur le dos...Puis Gabriel caressa l'intimité de Sam,et introduisit un,puis deux doigts..

\- Si t'as mal,je peux arrêter..

\- Non...arf...t'arrêtes pas...

Gabriel continua afin de bien dilater...il retira ses doigts,et les enfouit à nouveau..puis Gabriel écarta les cuisses de Sam..il plaça sa verge entre...caressa son intimité avec quelques secondes,puis le pénétra doucement...uniquement le gland...

\- Ah..va plus loin...

Alors Gabriel agrippa les hanches de Sam,et s'enfonça plus loin...

Gabriel,allongé sur Sam,effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient..les mains de Sam lâchèrent les draps pour venir se cramponnaient au dos,bizarrement en sueur,de l'ange..ce qui étonna Sam.. «Les anges peuvent transpirer ?»

Mais Sam n'eut guère l'occasion de se poser davantage la question...car à chaque fois que Gabriel s'enfonçait en lui,Sam sentait l'orgasme venir..il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible..: prendre son pied dans les bras d'un autre homme,et en étant pénétré..il comprenait enfin ce que Dean essayait de lui faire comprendre lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses ''échanges'' avec Crowley..ah mais pourquoi pensait il donc à son frère ? Alors qu'il était sur le point de ''venir''..Sam chassa Dean de sa tête,et s'accrocha encore plus à Gabriel,avant de sentir l'orgasme dans tout son corps...

Gabriel se lâcha également...puis il se retira..mais resta sur Sam..

La bouche de Gabriel chercha celle de Sam,qu'il trouva enfin...après un long baiser,l'ange se décida enfin à se dégager...

Bien que les anges n'aient pas besoin de sommeil,Gabriel ferma les yeux..Sam colla sa tête tout contre son torse et ferma les yeux à son tour...Gabriel le serra dans ses bras...

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre voisine,Dean dormait toujours..tout en se rhabillant,Crowley l'observait..le chasseur était face à lui,sans défenses...il pourrait le tuer..qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?Ha..oui..c'était ça..ses...ses...sentiments...Crowley grimaça...jusqu'à présent les seuls sentiments que lui inspirait ''Dean Winchester'' étaient des envies de tortures et de meurtres...de sang qui gicle partout...rien d'anormal pour un démon...mais quelque chose avait changé...ce Winchester..ce ''maudit chasseur''...ne quittait plus les pensées du démon...si bien qu'il en négligeait tout le reste..

Crowley retourna en Enfer...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Crowley s'installa sur son fauteuil..

\- Sire...

\- Oui..

\- Voulez-vous le rapport de...

\- Oui..oui...

Crowley n'écoutait même plus ce que lui disaient ses démons...son esprit était ailleurs..

\- Ooh Fergus...

Crowley soupira en voyant la sorcière aux cheveux de feu s'approcher..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

\- Une mère n'a t-elle pas le droit de passer du temps avec son fils ? Je ne te vois plus ces derniers jours..Où est-ce que tu passe tout ton temps... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

\- Oh..ton langage est grossier,Fergus...

\- Disparaît avant que mes envies de meurtres s'abattent sur toi..

\- Toujours aussi théâtrale..bon je reviendrais quand tu seras de meilleure humeur..

Crowley rédigeait quelques contrats..

\- Ha..y a tellement longtemps que j'ai pas fais ça,que je ne suis plus sûr des termes...bof...

Il délaissa ses papiers,et alla retrouver Dean et Sam...il balaya la pièce du regard..dans un fauteuil,Gabriel embrassait Sam,assit sur lui...

\- Hem..quand vous aurez ''terminé''..peut être pourriez vous me dire où est Dean...

\- Crowley..on devrait te mettre une clochette autour du cou pour t'entendre arriver..

Sam se dégagea des bras de Gabriel...

\- Il est partit acheter des bières..il en a pour un moment,pour peu qu'il fasse une halte dans un bar...

Crowley soupira..

\- S'il il rentre,dis-lui qu'il m'appelle..

Crowley repartit mais n'alla pas en enfer..il alla dans un bar..pas de Dean..

\- Un scotch...avec glaçons..

\- Oui..

Crowley bu son verre et partit...il n'avait pas vu qu'il était suivit par Rowena...en effet..la sorcière voulait comprendre l'origine du changement de comportement de son fils...puis Crowley finit par retrouver Dean...

\- Eh bien..écureuil...tu te cachais ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux t'échapper...

Crowley saisit Dean et l'embrassa...Rowena était abasourdie par cela..comment son fils – le roi de l'enfer – pouvait il se rabaisser au point d'embrasser un humain...chasseur qui plus est... ?...sans passer de contrat en plus..juste par plaisir..de plus vu la façon dont Crowley regardait Dean,il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que c'était bien plus qu'une relation physique...si encore Crowley s'était amusé avec le corps du chasseur,et l'avait ensuite jeté,ça aurait pu passer,mais là ça semblait être bien plus..

La sorcière n'en revenait pas...mais comprit quelle était la raison du changement d'attitude de son fils,qui s'était vraiment adoucit depuis quelques temps...et cette raison c'était Dean Winchester..qui semblait avoir une grande influence dans les choix de Crowley,même si le démon ne l'admettait pas...pour elle c'était impossible que son fils s'abaisse à ça...comme elle lui avait dit : ''l'amour est une faiblesse''...pas question que son fils se laisse dicter sa conduite uniquement par ses sentiments pour un chasseur...il lui fallait agir...alors Rowena décida de se ''débarrasser'' de Dean...mais ne pouvant le faire elle-même,elle décida de l'attirer dans un piège..

Après s'être assurer que l'attention de Crowley soit retenue ailleurs,la sorcière surgit devant Dean,et usant de ses pouvoirs,l'emmena dans une vaste demeure..elle le jeta à terre...

\- Arf..qu'est-ce qui te prend ?..Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve..et on est où,là ?

\- C'est l'une des nombreuses possessions de mon fils..l'avantage d'être le Roi...Jolie,n'est-ce pas...Vois-tu...ça me plaît pas du tout de te voir tourner autour de mon fils..il est le Roi de l'enfer..il n'a pas le temps de jouer les nounous pour les Winchester..Alors comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir agir,je le fais à sa place...

\- Crowley risque d'être vraiment très en colère si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre moi..

\- C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas me salir les mains..je ne te ferais rien..mais eux...allez mes mignons,c'est le moment de prouver à ''maman'' ce dont vous êtes capables..

Des démons surgirent des 4 coins de la pièce,et encerclèrent Dean...Le chasseur était en mauvaise posture..«merde..pas le temps d'appeler Sam..de toute façon je sais même pas où je suis...Cas peut être ?...il pourrait me trouver,lui...non il est encore affaiblit.. »

Dean gardait un œil sur les démons,qui semblaient attendre l'ordre d'attaquer de Rowena..

Dean resserra sa main autour de son couteau.. «il ne me reste qu'une seule option..il va pas apprécier..mais tant pis...Crow..viens..s'il te plaît..j'ai besoin de ton aide ».

Mais rien ne se passa..

«Crow..putain ramènes ton cul...où tu risques fort de ne plus pouvoir toucher au miens »

Rowena frappa dans ses mains...

\- En avant mes petits...

Les démons attaquèrent Dean,qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser leurs assauts..quand une ombre noire fit son apparition dans un coin..et un à un les démons volèrent à travers la pièce...

\- Crow..t'en a mis..

\- Fermes-là..

Crowley semblait avoir perdu le contrôle..si jusqu'à présent,il avait juste repoussé ses démons,cette fois ci,il se mit à les tuer...mais certains s'échappèrent..

\- Mère..je te jure que tu vas pas payer pour ça..

\- Ooh Fergus..certains de tes démons,les rares que tu n'as pas tuer,se sont enfuit,et je suis sûre que la rumeur de faiblesse du Roi de l'enfer face aux Winchesters va vite se répandre..''Le Roi de l'enfer tuant ses propres démons pour sauver un chasseur''...j'ai juste voulu t'aider..

\- Tu vois,Rowena,ton fils tient tellement à moi que..

\- Fermes-là..pour qui tu te prend ? Je pourrais t'écraser si je le voulais...je devrais vous tuer tous les deux,toi aussi mère..ainsi j'aurai enfin la paix..

Crowley était visiblement très énervé...ses yeux étaient toujours rouges...Dean ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. En général,lorsque ses yeux passent au rouge,en un fragment de seconde,ils retrouvent leur couleur initiale..mais là..non..le démon était vraiment ''là''...tout trace de son ''humanité'' semblait avoir disparut..

Dean comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de fanfaronner en la ramenant...sa vie en dépendrait sû Crowley l'aimait..au point de perdre tout contrôle..et de se mettre à dos tous ses démons..alors non,ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour Dean de la ramener..Crowley pouvait toujours demander à ses démons de le tuer afin de rétablir sa réputation..car même si Crowley était incapable de le faire,il était bien trop attaché à Dean...vu l'état dans lequel il était,probablement qu'il ne s'opposerait pas si un des ses démons s'en prenait à Dean...

\- Ouh..je crois que je vais partir...bye Fergus..

Comme à son habitude,Rowena préféra décamper avant que la situation ne se dégrade davantage..

Dean en silence remit de l'ordre dans la pièce sans dessus dessous.. Crowley se servit un verre,puis ses yeux reprirent leur teinte gris-vert habituelle...Dean réalisa l'importance qu'il avait pour Crowley,et le fait que le démon serait près à tout sacrifier,y comprit son trône,juste pour lui...

Crowley semblait être toujours en colère...Dean ramassa une chaise...et pensa «pas de parties de jambes en l'air ce soir»...Crowley surgit derrière lui,le saisit par la nuque et le plaqua violemment sur la table..étonnement Dean n'offrit aucune résistance.. «Crow..si ça te fait te sentir mieux,alors fais moi souffrir,je le mérite..j'en ai plus rien à foutre maintenant»...Crowley lui parla contre son oreille..

\- Tu te crois indispensable,hein..tout ça parce que tu es le meilleur chasseur..mais en vérité..t'es juste la putain du Roi de l'enfer..

\- Je ne suis pas ta putain...

Crowley glissa sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Dean,et constata que celui-ci avait une érection...

\- Ha oui. ? Faut voir l'état dans lequel je te mets juste en t'effleurant..

Crowley se frotta,et mordilla l'oreille de Dean..puis il déboutonna le pantalon du chasseur,descendit sa braguette et glissa sa main dans son caleçon...

\- Regarde t'es tout excité..alors que tu es dominé...et tu ne résiste même pas ? Alors..ça prouve bien que tu es la ''chienne'' du Roi de l'enfer... Tsss...

\- Crow..écoutes..je...

\- Fermes-là..et ne t'avises pas de t'excuser où cette fois ci je te tuerai vraiment..

Dean,coincé entre Crowley et la table,la tête collée contre celle-ci,ne pouvait voir le visage de Crowley,mais au ton de sa voix,il devina que le démon était sérieux dans ses propos..La pression de la main de Crowley sur la nuque de Dean se raffermit..le démon se frotta encore un peu contre le dos et le bas rein de Dean..et soudain : plus rien..Dean jeta un œil par dessus son épaule...plus de Crowley...le démon s'était ''évaporé''

\- Merde..où est il partit ? Il doit être vraiment furax..

Dean serra les poings...

\- Chuis qu'un con...je me suis pas rendu compte de ses sentiments..et j'ai passé mon temps à jouer avec le feu..et je me suis brûlé..merde...il a raison je ne suis que sa ''pute''...mais..je...je l'aime quand même..pourquoi lui... ?...je l'ai pourtant haït toutes ces années...mais la vérité..c'est que je suis incapable de vivre sans lui..''le meilleur chasseur''.. ?...ouais c'est ça...juste qu'un p'tit con à sa botte oui...Crow..je t'en prie..Ne me quittes pas toi aussi..je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver seul..Crow..p'tain..

Dean donna un coup de pied dans un objet..puis finit par rentrer au bunker..

Sam était là,Gabriel collé à lui..

\- Salut vous deux...

Dean avait la mine fermée...

\- Dean...ça va ?

\- Ouais...pourquoi ça irait pas ?...

\- T'es tout seul ?...Crowley est pas avec toi ?

\- On s'en fiche de ce connard..il est tard..j'ai passé la journée à me battre...

\- Te battre ? Avec qui ?

\- T'occupes...je vais me coucher..bonne nuit Sammy..bonne nuit Gabriel..

\- Bonne nuit ? Mais il n'est que 18 H...

Sam ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Dean..

\- Ben dis donc...ton frère a l'air mal embouché,aujourd'hui..

\- Ouais...je suis sur que c'est encore à cause de ce connard de démon...bon...laissons le se reposer..je lui parlerai plus tard...

\- On fait quoi en attendant ?

\- On va dans ma chambre..

Gabriel sourit et suivit Sam dans sa chambre...

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement,et se glissèrent dans le lit...Sans un mot,l'un comme l'autre commencèrent à se caresser. mutuellement..puis Gabriel prit ''grand soin'' de Sam..et pensa «chouette j'ai droit à un second round»...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Sam avait passé l'une des meilleures nuit de sa vie dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait..Parce que oui..Sam aimait Gabriel...comme jamais il n'avait aimé avant..pas même Jessica..avec qui il avait pourtant des projets de mariage et enfants...mais voilà...Gabriel était différent..Il avait ce petit ''truc''...peut être le même genre de chose que Dean trouve chez Crowley...ce...cette...ce petit plus que personne n'a...pourtant : rien en commun entre un ange et un démon...et si Dean avait toujours été attiré par le sombre,...les ténèbres...bref..les démons..Sam préférait la lumière...donc...les anges ?...Sam était vraiment bien avec Gabriel...et il pensait que Dean était bien lui aussi...avec Crowley...bien que ce soit un démon..que Sam détestait vraiment...il devait bien reconnaître que Dean était...comment définir cela ?... Heureux .. ? Avec ce sale démon... Pourtant..depuis quelques jours..le comportement de Dean était plutôt perturbé...et si...jusqu'alors Dean semblait bien...presque heureux...cela avait considérablement changé...

l'aîné des Winchester semblait...différent...comme -ci il y avait une fêlure...Sam ne comprenait pas... «Bon sang ! Il n'a qu'a envoyer bouler cet enfoiré »...

\- Hey..Sammy..et si on allait trucider des démons ?...de toute façon on est fait pour ça...

\- T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ouais..

\- Et Crowley ? Il est ok avec ça ? Que tu butes ses disciples ?

\- Ne me parles pas de ce fils de pute...

\- C'est pourtant ton...

\- Ah..fermes-là...il m'a jeté...ok ?..alors on en parle plus et on passe à autre chose...

\- Dean...

\- C'est bon..je vais m'en remettre...c'est pas comme ci j'y été attaché à cet enfoiré de connard de mes deux...

Voilà quelle était LA raison..enfin c'était pas difficile de deviner..tous les actes de Dean,en bien ou en mal,était largement influencés par ses sentiments,quel-qu'ils soient..En effet c'est bien par amour pour son petit frère que Dean avait tout risquer pour Sam..Et là..il paraissait évident que le fait de s'être fait rejeté par Crowley était la cause de son désintéressement...Dean avait beau essayait de dire que sa relation avec Crowley n'était basée que sur le sexe et rien d'autre,il semblait pourtant évident,surtout aux yeux de Sam,qu'il n'en était rien...Sam avait bien comprit que...pour il ne sait quelle raison...Dean aimait Crowley...parce que franchement qu'y a t-il de bien chez un démon sans âme ?...mais bon...Sam devait bien admettre le '' _bien_ '' que cette relation apportait à Dean...Sauf que voilà...depuis quelques jours ,Dean était grognon,enfin plus que d'habitude,et ne semblait vouloir que chasser...quitte à y laisser la vie...que s'était il donc passé pour que Dean...''renonce''... ? Depuis toujours,la chasse était leur quotidien ''Tuer ou être tué''...telle était la devise des Winchesters...seulement voilà...Dean...semblait...n'en avoir plus rien à fiche de cela...il voulait juste ''passer le temps'' en attendant que la mort arrive...et pour Sam...il n'en était pas question...que son frère se laisse aller uniquement parce qu'il s'était fait ''jeté''...mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?..En effet...Crowley avait prouvé...à plusieurs reprises...son attachement envers Dean...

Sam était enfin heureux avec Gabriel et il était normal qu'il souhaite la même chose pour son frère,même si pour lui c'était avec un démon..

Sam était désemparé et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour aider Dean..Parler à Crowley,peut être ? Même si le démon n'était pas du genre à aimer parler avec Sam...parler tout court d'ailleurs..Si ce n'est pour sortir ses répliques cinglantes..

Malgré son dégoût pour ce démon,Sam voulait arranger les choses...voir son frère aussi mal était difficilement supportable..il alla donc en Enfer chercher Crowley... Et que cela plaise au démon,ou pas,Sam était bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec lui...mais pour l'instant,il fallait assurer à la chasse car Dean semblait s'en foutre...Sam se devait de veiller à ce que son frère ne se jette pas volontairement dans un quelconque piège...

\- Alors Sammy...tu viens..

\- Ouais...

Sam embrassa Gabriel..

\- Je reviens dans quelques heures...ça va aller si je te laisse seul... ?

\- Oui..je me suis habitué à cette vie sur Terre...et je ne suis pas un gamin...

\- Si...un peu quand même..

Sam partit avec Dean...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

En enfer,Crowley tentait de reprendre le cours de sa vie...mais difficile de se concentrer sur son ''boulot'' de roi de l'enfer,ses pensées étant toutes tournées vers une seule personne...

Les jours passaient,et Crowley se sentait de plus en plus frustré..Une semaine s'écoula sans la moindre activité sexuelle...il se dirigea alors vers l'un de ses démons..Un démon masculin... ressemblant à un écureuil...comme Dean...

\- Ce ne sera qu'un substitut,mais il fera l'affaire...

Crowley interpella le démon...

\- Toi,là..

\- Oui Sire..

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- John,Sire..

\- Bien..John...suis moi...

Crowley entraîna le démon dans une pièce à part..

\- Déshabille-toi et mets toi à quatre pattes sur la table..

\- Pardon,Sire ?

\- Exécution...

\- Heu...Oui,Sire...

Le démon était nu,à quatre pattes sur la table,attendant que son Roi agisse...

Crowley se positionna derrière lui,déboucla sa ceinture et glissa sa braguette..

\- Ne t'avises surtout pas de te retourner et de me regarder,où je te tues : c'est clair. ?

\- Oui,Sire…

Mais Crowley avait du mal à avoir une érection..il ferma les yeux et pensa à Dean...la réaction sur son bas-ventre fut immédiate..alors il agrippa les hanches du démon et le pénétra violemment ..et après quelques coups de reins,se vida..

\- Bien..rhabille toi et tire toi..et n'essaye pas de te vanter de ''ça'' auprès des autres,ok ?

\- Oui Sire..

Le démon laissa Crowley seul,qui se servit un verre..

\- Stupide vermisseau..même pas fichu de me faire prendre correctement mon pied...pfff...pas étonnant que cet enfer parte dans tous les sens..avec des abrutis pareils...je devrais peut être les laisser se dépatouiller tous seuls...j'aimerai bien voir comment ils comptent faire sans leur Roi..ah...

Cowley se resservit un verre..

Au bunker,Sam rentra seul de la chasse...Dean était probablement partit dans un bar...

\- Gabriel !

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais en enfer...faut que je parles à cet enfoiré...

\- Je viens avec toi...

Sam et Gabriel arrivèrent aux portes de l'enfer..

\- Attends moi là..les anges ne sont pas les bienvenus en Enfer...

\- Les Winchester non plus..

\- T'inquiètes,Gabriel..je t'appelle si j'ai un problème..

Sam embrassa Gabriel,et franchit la porte...

\- Bon sang..cet endroit est toujours aussi craignos...bon où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Tiens..tiens..élan..tu t'es perdu ?

\- Ah te voilà...faut qu'on parle...

\- A vrai dire,élan,y a des tas de choses que j'ai envie de faire avec toi..mais parler n'en fait pas partie...

Sam ne réagit même pas aux sous-entendu scabreux de Crowley...l'habitude sans doute..

\- C'est à propos de Dean...

\- Et qu'est-ce que l'écureuil a encore fait ?

\- C'est plutôt ce que toi tu as fait..Je te déteste..vraiment...tu le sais..mais Dean..lui..pour je ne sais quelle raison..tient à toi..je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça..et il est mal..vraiment mal..depuis que tu l'as quitté..

\- Je ne l'ai pas quitté..

\- Et comment t'appelle le fait de disparaître sans laisser de traces ?

\- Une mise au point...j'avais besoin de..réfléchir..

\- Ouais..ben..réfléchis plus vite..Dean ne va pas bien du tout..vraiment pas bien..votre relation est peut être malsaine,mais Dean en a besoin pour continuer..ça me fait mal de l'admettre..mais il a besoin de..TOI..Crowley..et je suis sûr que toi aussi..t'as besoin de lui..alors fais ce que..t'as à faire..mais...

Sam,pour la première fois,s'agenouilla devant Crowley..

\- ….mais..reviens auprès de lui...s'il te plaît...

Crowley jubilait...Sam était à genoux,devant lui,le suppliant.. «quelle déchéance »..Crowley avait envie de le taquiner... «au moins ça lui ferait ravaler son sifflet,à ce stupide élan »...mais se ravisa..

Après tout,il devait bien reconnaître que Dean lui manquait et qu'il voulait le voir..

\- Ok...je..j'ai une petit truc à faire..et je vous rejoins au bunker..

Après avoir mis de l'ordre en enfer,et avoir donné des directives à ses démons,Crowley retourna au bunker...

\- Hem...me voilà..élan...

\- Hum..ouais..Dean est sur le canapé...Gabriel...viens...on va dans ma chambre..

\- Hein..mais je veux voir comment tout ça va se terminer..

\- Gabe...

\- Ok...

Sam et Gabriel comprenant le besoin de laisser Dean et Crowley en tête à tête,s'éclipsèrent...

Dean assis sur le canapé,zappait les chaînes de télévision à toute vitesse...

\- Nul...nul...nul...et encore nul...pfff

\- Alors,écureuil..paraît que t'as un truc à me dire..je t'écoutes..

Dean ne réagissait pas..il avait du mal à croire que le démon était là devant lui..il avait espérer, rêver même,ce moment tellement de fois depuis que Crowley l'avait laissé,qu'il ne réalisait..il en lâcha la télécommande...

\- Tu m'as abandonné..

Crowley soupira..

\- Si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire alors je pars..

\- Attends Crow..je..je ...

Dean se leva et saisit la manche de Crowley..

Aucun mot ne réussissait à sortir de la bouche de Dean..mais dans son regard Crowley pouvait y lire «je t'aime».. «restes».. «ne me quittes pas»...

Une petite larme fit même son apparition dans l'œil de Dean..c'était rare..ce qui désarçonna Crowley..

\- Arrêtes ça..c'est affligeant..le grand Dean Winchester..qui pleure pour un démon... vraiment.. ?..eh bien écureuil..ça ne te ressemble pas..allez reprend j'avais eu la moindre intention de te quitter,je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps...écoutes..j'ai peut être eu une réaction extrême..mais..je suis le Roi de l'Enfer..d'accord..je dois me montrer..intransigeant... parfois...sinon un démon profitera de ma faiblesse pour prendre mon trône..mais c'est peut être ce que tu veux..que j'abandonne l'Enfer..

Dean ne se reconnaissait plus..il ne s'était jamais autant laissé aller devant quelqu'un..et surtout pas devant un démon...CE démon là en particulier..depuis quand sa relation avec Crowley avait elle à ce point changée.. ?..Depuis ce jour où Crowley l'avait attaché et prit sans son consentement, peut être ? Non..car même si Dean n'avait pas eu son mot à dire,c'était ce qu'il voulait..sinon pourquoi serait il retourner voir le démon,sachant très bien ce qu'il lui ferait ? Car Dean avait remarqué la façon dont le regardait Crowley bien avant que le démon ne s'en rende compte de lui même..ce regard plein de luxure et brûlant d'envie..mais pas d'envie de tuer...non..d'envie tout court...et franchement rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un démon ait des idées pas très chastes envers un chasseur...mais Dean..lui...comment en était il arrivé à ''ça''...passant de ''je désire te tuer'' à ''je te désire simplement''...est-ce que ça avait commencé quand Sam était dans la cage ? Et qu'il s'était retrouvé alors seul,n'ayant plus trop d'espoir pour son p'tit frère ?..Non car à ce moment là,il s'était fait une famille avec Ben et Lisa...et Crowley ne le collait pas autant qu'aujourd'hui, donc...peu de chance de s'y attacher...mais Sam était revenu différent,ce qui l'avait éloigner de son frère...Dean chassa tout ça,il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette douloureuse période...non.. ça n'avait rien a voir...il s'était rapprocher de Crowley...quand,après avoir été tué par Metatron,il était devenu un démon..il devait donc,en tant que démon,être dévoué à son roi : Crowley...il avait alors dû passer du temps avec lui... beaucoup de temps...ainsi il avait pu mieux le connaître et mieux le comprendre...c'est sûrement à ce moment là que sa vision de lui avait changée...peu avait ''vu'' le véritable Crowley..celui qui se cache derrière les coup bas,les trahisons et les répliques cinglantes...le démon désirant juste être aimé -quoi de plus ''normal'' ?- ...et maintenant...ben...tout ce que Dean souhaitait c'était de ne plus en être séparé..de ce dégénéré de démon... Parce que Crowley était vraisemblablement la seule personne à comprendre véritablement Dean...et son désir de noirceur...de ténèbres...et bien qu'il n'en ait pas conscience,ou peut être ne l'admettait il tout simplement pas,Dean avait toujours été attiré par le côté ''maléfique'' du surnaturel..c'est donc en toute logique qu'il s'était rapproché d'un démon...quitte à y laissé son humanité...mais avec Crowley il se sentait...bien..probablement parce qu'en dépit de toutes les choses mal que Dean avait pu faire,il y avait toujours quelqu'un capable de faire bien pire...car oui..Crowley avait dû faire les pires choses possibles et imaginables...ou inimaginables,d'ailleurs...peu importe...Dean ne saurait sûrement jamais pour quelle raison il aimait ce démon...il l'aimait..c'est tout...pas besoin de trouver une justification à cela...

\- Non..je veux juste..

«allez Dean..dis-le.. : ''je veux être avec toi''..c'est pourtant pas difficile.. merde pourquoi j'y arrive pas..»

\- C'est bon..ne te forces pas..je viens d'entendre tes pensées...

Crowley prit le visage de Dean dans ses mains,et l'embrassa..Dean s'accrocha à lui...

\- Stupide écureuil..tu me rends vraiment..dingue...

Crowley embrassa de nouveau Dean...

\- Si seulement j'arrivais à te quitter...

\- Ben vas-y quittes-moi..comme ça tu pourras reprendre tes activités..de...roi..et tu pourras ''te faire'' tout ceux que tu veux...

\- T'es vraiment stupide..tu le sais,ça,écureuil...?

\- Oh oui..je suis stupide..car...je..je continues encore de revenir vers toi...

Crowley passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean..

\- Et ça me fait plaisir que tu le fasses,écureuil...tu sais...ton frère est venu pleurnicher pour que je revienne..c'était amusant..mais pas nécessaire...je ne suis jamais vraiment partit...j'en suis incapable...tu me...tiens..quoique que je fasse..je ne le fais que pour toi...c'est la première fois..en + de 600 ans..que je fais ça..pour un stupide humain...tu m'emmerdes...Dean Winchester...

Dean eut un large sourire..Crowley essayait maladroitement d'exprimer ses sentiments...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dean semblait allait mieux..ce qui ravit Sam...en revanche le cadet des Winchester n'apprécia guère de voir le démon '' _s'installer_ '' au bunker..en effet Crowley y passait de plus en plus de temps..donnant même son avis sur toutes les affaires qui préoccupaient les deux frères...et ce...même si personne ne le lui avait demandé...Crowley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y mettre son nez...après tout il s'agissait de '' _protéger_ '' son p'tit écureuil...mais Sam commençait à en avoir un petit peu marre...non pas de voir Dean avec Crowley –''ça'' – il s'y était habitué,mais plutôt de devoir faire le ''ménage'' en ramassant les '' _cadavres_ '' de bouteilles d'alcool que Crowley laisser traîner un peu partout...car bien évidemment : ni Crowley ni Dean n'étaient des adeptes du «ménage»..si bien que le bunker commençait à ressembler à une porcherie...enfin..Sam pouvait toujours compter sur l'aide de Gabriel...''véritable fée du logis''...Gabriel était une vrai ''femme'' au foyer...même si c'était lui le ''dominant'' dans sa relation avec Sam...il n'en était pas moins un ''pro'' des tâches ménagères...heureusement d'ailleurs...parce que Sam ne se voyait pas demander à Dean de faire un brin de ménage..et encore moins à Crowley...le démon en aurait certainement profiter pour retourner la situation à son avantage,demandant à Sam à porter un habit de soubrette,et l'obligeant à réaliser le moindre de ses fantasmes,aussi obscurs soient ils.. non...vraiment...moins Sam adressait la parole à Crowley..mieux il se portait...et ce même si Crowley était son ''beau-frère''...quoi ?..non...impossible...il n'y avait rien'' _d'officiel_ '' dans la relation entre Dean et Crowley..et même si c'était le cas,Sam ne le verrait jamais comme ça...Son beauf' ?..Non...juste un démon utile de temps en bon...Sam acceptait la relation entre ce démon et son frère...c'était déjà ça...de là à lui ouvrir les ''portes'' de la famille Winchester...y avait encore du chemin...enfin...Sam s'en fichait...tant que Dean était bien...mais.. enfin...quoi...ce « _p'tain de démon pourrait quand même apprendre à se servir d'un ''balai''...et puis il a pas un chez lui,qu'il squatte toujours ici ?_ »..pfff... Sam alla voir Gabriel,et plongea dans ses bras sans dire un mot...

\- Hé ho..Sammy...t'es là ?

Dean entra dans la chambre de son frère...Celui-ci s'éveilla dans les bras de Gabriel...

\- Hum...oui..

\- Désolé...je voulais pas te déranger...

\- C'est bon...

\- On va chasser ?

\- Ouais...laisse-moi 30 secondes...

\- J't'attends dehors...

Dean quitta la pièce...

\- Hum..Gabriel...

\- Tu peux m'appeler chéri...

\- Ouais..Gabriel..j'y vais...

\- Sois prudent,mon petit chasseur..

Sam frissonna..il n'était pas encore habitué aux surnoms que lui donnait Gabriel...

Puis Sam retrouva Dean,et ils partirent en chasse...

\- Hier en sortant d'un bar j'ai trouvé un repère de démons...

\- De démons ! T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais..c'était vide mais y avait des signes qui ne laissent aucun doute..souffre entre autre..

\- T'en a parlé à Crowley ?

\- Il m'a dit,je cite : «D'emmerdes-toi..mais si tu butes un de mes démon,je te le ferai payer»

\- Rassurant...

\- T'inquiètes...il dit ça..mais il en fera rien..

\- Fais gaffe quand même de ne pas trop le titiller,ou d'abuser de sa patience..il reste un démon après tout..Taches de bien tenir fermement la laisse que tu lui as mis...

\- C'est pas un chien enragé,non plus...je te signale Sammy que tu parles de l'homme qui partage ma vie..

\- Homme ?...Hum...

\- C'est bon...je te dis rien sur ta relation avec Gabriel,alors fais en de même...

\- T'es quand même pas en train de comparer un démon,qui a des tué des centaines de milliers de personnes,à un ange..

\- C'était avant..il est plus comme ça...

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Absolument..

\- Bien...j'insiste pas...allons-y...

Les deux chasseurs arrivèrent dans un vieil entrepôt...il semblait désert...

\- Bien...Sam...je crois que les démons se sont fait la malle...

\- Hum..ouais...

\- ''Qui êtes vous et que faîtes vous là ? ''

Les deux frères sursautèrent...

Dean et Sam tombèrent sur un démon femme...plutôt sexy d'ailleurs...

\- Mais que voilà.. ?..deux humains perdus...

Le démon accula Sam et Dean...

\- Hé...tu sais qui on est ?

\- Non...

\- Les Winchesters...

\- Qui ?

Dean fut irrité par cette réponse...

\- P'tain...je suis pas sûr que ton roi soit d'accord avec ce que tu fais...

\- Vous savez,Winche..machin...tous les démons ne se plient pas au Roi de l'enfer..certains sont...disons...free-lance...

\- Hein ? Hé Sam...tu crois que Crowley est ok avec ça ?

\- Tu le sais mieux que moi...

\- Pardon..mais vous avez bien dit Crowley...

\- Ouais...Crowley...enfoiré de démon et roi de l'enfer...

\- Crowley est le roi de l'enfer ?

\- Ouais...pourquoi...tu le connais ?

\- Oui...on peut dire ça...

Le démon eut un sourire ambiguë..

\- Je m'appelle Jenny...ok..voilà le deal...petits chasseurs...je vous laisse vivre et vous me conduisez à lui...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Dean..je crois qu'on devrait faire ce qu'elle demande...

\- Bon sang mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne tiens pas à mourir...et entre ma vie et celle de ton petit copain,bah je choisis la mienne...

Dean soupira...

\- Ok on va vous amenez à lui..suivez nous..mais pas de coup fourré,ok ?

Jenny esquissa un sourire légèrement machiavélique semblable à ceux de Crowley...trucs de démons sans doute...

Dean et Sam,accompagnés de Jenny,échouèrent devant les portes de l'enfer..

\- Bon..et maintenant...on fait quoi ?

\- Allons...Dean c'est le repère de ton mec..je suis sûr que t'as une idée...

\- La-ferme,Sam...

\- Désolé...mais j'ai pas tout compris...qu'a t-il voulu dire par '' _ton mec_ ''.. ?

\- Rien...bon...Crow...c'est moi...ton p'tit écureuil...ouvres les portes...

\- Son quoi ?

\- Bordel...est-ce que les démons savent la-fermer de temps en temps ?

Les portes s'ouvrèrent,et un raclement de gorge ramena tout le monde dans le vif du sujet...

\- Quoi ?

\- Crow...cette jeune fem...

Jenny bouscula Dean et se dirigea vers Crowley...

\- Crowley...bon sang...t'as pas changé...

\- Jenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.. ?...

\- Je passais dans le coin et je suis tomber sur ton chasseur..j'ai failli le zigouiller d'ailleurs...la prochaine fois que tu le laisse sortir mets lui un écriteau ''Property of King of Hell : don't touch'', ça évitera les incidents...

Crowley eut un large sourire...plus encore que d'habitude..ce qui déplut fortement à Dean...

\- Hé ho...je suis là...

\- Sois gentil écureuil..va chasser plus loin...tu vois bien que Jenny et moi avons tant à nous raconter.. viens je vais te montrer mon royaume..

\- Oui le chasseur...dégage..

\- Quoi ?

\- Va t'en,ok ?

Voyant que Dean n'obéissait pas,Crowley,usant de ses pouvoirs,l'expulsa hors de l'enfer...et referma les portes..

\- P'tain...cet enfoiré viens de me dégager...merde...Sam..

\- Désolé...mais c'est entre toi et ton p'tit copain..ça me regarde pas...

\- Sam...bordel...

\- Sur ce coup là,débrouilles toi tout seul..Dean...

\- Sam...hé.Sam...reviens...merde...ch'fais quoi maintenant...

Dean n'entendait pas se laisser faire..Crowley lui appartenait..et peu importe quel démon oserait contester ça...Dean le butterait...nan mais...'' _pour qui elle se prend cette espèce de pétasse_?''


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Crowley et Jenny ressassaient leurs vieux souvenirs..

\- Comment t'as pu devenir le roi de l'enfer... ?

\- Hé ben..j'ai profité du fait que ces deux crétins renvoient Lucifer dans sa cage pour prendre son trône...c'était le chaos en Enfer..

\- Ouais..je vois...t'as juste été opportuniste...

\- Tu me connais..je te sers un verre... ?

\- Oh oui..je te connais...et je sais que t'as toujours une bouteille de whisky...

\- Ah...enfin quelqu'un qui sait apprécier les bonnes choses..

\- Tu veux dire que ton p'tit chasseur n'aime pas ça...

\- Hum...il boit surtout de la bière...

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec lui...

Plus la conversation avançait,plus Jenny se rapprochait de Crowley...

\- Tu sais..peut être qu'on devrait reprendre là où on s'était arrêté autrefois...tout roi a besoin d'une reine..je pourrais être la tienne...

Jenny posa sa main sur celle de Crowley...mais celui-ci se dégagea...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une reine..Touches moi encore et je te jure que je te tuerai...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il fut une époque où tu aimais que je te touches...ne me dis pas que ça a un rapport avec ce chasseur qui ne te lâches pas..si tu comptes faire de lui ta ''reine''.. abandonnes.. aucun démon n'obéira à un humain..chasseur qui plus est...il n'est pas fait pour l'enfer...alors que moi...j'ai quelques atouts de mon côté..laisse moi te débarrasser de cette épine que tu as et tu verras ma loyauté..

\- Je vais être clair...si tu lui fais quoi que se soit...

\- Tu me tueras ? Bon sang...Rowena avait raison...tu t'es ramollis et t'as vraiment l'air d'être accro...

\- T'as parlé à ma salope de mère ?

\- Oui..bon...

Jenny posa son verre...

\- Je crois que je vais partir...tu es différent du Crowley que j'ai connu...et aimé...je sais pas ce que ce chasseur a bien pu te faire...mais j'ai pas envie de voir ce que ça va donner...si tu change d'avis où si tu reviens à la réalité..ma proposition tient toujours...bye...Fergus...

Jenny quitta Crowley qui ne fit rien pour la retenir...

Jenny retrouva Dean...

\- Hé ho petit chasseur...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux,pétasse...

\- Ho..c'est ta maman qui t'as appris a parlé comme ça ?

\- Fermes là... !

\- Bien...juste un petit truc...à propos de Crowley...tu sais au moins qu'il se sert de toi uniquement pour passer le temps...et pour se ''vider''..lui et moi on a eu une grande conversation..et je crois bien qu'il est sur le point de tomber à nouveau dans mes bras...je vais retourner le voir et le faire complètement craquer...tu as devant toi la futur reine de l'enfer...

\- N'essayes même pas...ou..

\- Ou quoi ? Ha...comme ci tu m'inquiétais...sale humain...Combien crois tu que Crowley ait eu de partenaires sexuels...et parmi eux,à ton avis,combien y a eu de chasseurs ? Tu crois être le premier ? Mais t'es juste qu'un nom de plus sur sa liste..quand il se sera lassé de toi,il te jettera...

\- Et comme ça tu pourras l'avoir ?

\- Oh mais je l'ai déjà eu..il y a si longtemps..je suis sûre que tu portais encore des couches à ce moment là...t'étais même peut être pas encore né...je sais pas...le temps est immuable quand on est un démon...bref..peu importe...et entre Crowley et moi...c'était du sérieux...il était un démon idéaliste à l'époque..il avait cette drôle d'idée que lui et moi on allait se marier et probablement avoir des enfants...j'ai dû le ramener à la réalité..ce n'était pas vraiment possible..nous étions deux démons...donc nous étions '' _morts_ ''..biologiquement parlant..c'était pas vraiment faisable...

\- Comme ci j'allais te croire...

\- Tu devrais...sinon demande lui pourquoi il porte toujours la même cravate grise...en fait..c'est le premier,et d'ailleurs le seul,cadeau que je lui ai offert..j'en reviens pas qu'il l'ait toujours..

Dean fronça les sourcils...

\- Et toi...que lui as tu offert..à part ton cul...et le mépris de ses démons... ?

\- Fermes-là...

\- Ahaha..maintenant excuse moi mais Crowley doit m'attendre..

\- T'approches pas de lui...

Oho..le grand chasseur aurait t-il peur ?

\- De toi ? Laisse moi rire..j'ai tué des centaines de tes semblables...

\- Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi proche de Crowley que moi..n'est-ce pas ? Si tu me tues..il risque d'être en colère contre toi..après tout je compte beaucoup pour lui...peut être même plus que toi..

Dean resta silencieux...

\- Bon j'y vais..quand je l'ai laissé tout à l'heure il était en Enfer,mais il doit être chez lui maintenant..tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aime pas s'attarder en Enfer plus que nécessaire...

\- Attends...

Mais Jenny s'était déjà évaporée...

\- Merde je peux pas laisser cette pétasse me le prendre...mais pourquoi me choisirait il moi ?..putain de merde..

Dean s'empressa de se rendre chez Crowley,mais sachant que Jenny avait une longueur d'avance,plus il avançait plus il sentait son estomac se nouer.

Il arriva chez Crowley..et constata que celui-ci était seul...

\- Tiens,écureuil...

\- T'es tout seul ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir...

Crowley,verre en main,fixait Dean avec un air étonné...

\- Et Jenny ?

\- Hum...probablement en train de torturer des humains...ou en enfer...peu importe...

\- T'es pas avec elle ?

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Oh...pour rien...

« _p'tain..cette pétasse m'a laissé croire que...j'te jure si je la revois..je..._ »

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Dean sursauta...

\- Bordel,Crow..pour la dernière fois : arrêtes de lire mes pensées.. !

\- C'est juste que t'as l'air..paniqué..mon lapin...et de mémoire..je ne t'ai jamais vu effrayé par quoi que ce soit..à part si ça concerne ton crétin de frère...alors ça m'intrigue..

\- Ça t'amuses surtout..

\- Et oui...je ne perds jamais une occasion de taquiner mon chasseur préféré..alors..dis à ton Roi ce qui te fais donc si peur ?

\- T'es pas mon Roi...juste mon mec...

\- Quelle est la différence ?

\- Ah...fermes-là...p'tain t'es chiant...

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne peux te passer de moi...alors...dis-moi tout...

\- Jenny..

\- Et... ?

\- Tu vas...te..remettre avec elle.. ?

Crowley sourit...c'était amusant de voir Dean paniqué à l'idée que Crowley le quitte...le chasseur y été vraiment attaché à ce démon que tout le monde rejetait..

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Ah rien..laisse tomber..

\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a laissé croire qu'elle et moi on allait..allons écureuil...tu me connais...hum cette bouteille est vide..

Crowley saisit une autre bouteille et remplit à nouveau son verre..

\- Ben non justement... y a toute une partie de toi que je ne connais pas..ton passé..par exemple..

Crowley,étonné par cette réponse,laissa le verre débordé...

\- Merde...

\- Apparemment tu avais des projets avec cette pétasse...

\- Tu m'fais quoi,là..une scène de ménage..alors qu'on ne vit même pas ensemble..tu me passes déjà la corde au cou...

\- Merde..tu fais chier..ch'suis sérieux là..et toi tu plaisantes encore..tu voulais quelque-chose de concret avec elle..mariage,gosses et tout le tra la la..apparemment t'as toujours des sentiments pour elle..t'as même garder cette cravate pendant toutes ces années...alors qu'avec moi... tu..prends juste ton pied...et rien d'autre...

Dean tremblait de partout..Crowley s'en rendit compte et tenta d'apaiser le chasseur par sa manière habituelle : le sarcasme...

\- Fallait le dire que tu voulais que je te fasse un enfant..mais saches juste,mon cœur,que c'est techniquement impossible..D'abord parce que nous sommes 2 hommes..Mais surtout parce que mes petits soldats ont + de 600 ans,donc je pense pas qu'ils puissent encore féconder qui que ce soit...et puis je suis mort,donc les fonctions biologiques de mon corps le sont aussi…. ..quand à cette cravate,je l'ai gardé car j'aime bien cette couleur,pas parce que ça vient d'elle,mais si tu veux que je m'en débarrasse dis le..tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour obtenir de moi tout ce que tu veux...

\- Arrêtes ça...je sais bien que...

\- Que quoi ? Si vraiment tu n'avais aucune importance pour moi...je ne serais jamais resté...si j'ai refusé les avances de cet ange chiant,c'est pas pour accepter celles de mon...ex...

\- De quel ange tu parles ?

\- L'emplumé dont l'élan s'est entiché...

\- Gabriel t'as fait des avances ? Je vais le buter...

Crowley sourit.

\- Combien de tes ex vont encore venir essayer de te reprendre ?

\- Hoho..mon écureuil...serais tu jaloux ?

\- Ha...ta gueule...j'me tire..

Crowley saisit Dean par la taille...et le ramena contre lui...

\- Tu t'en vas vraiment ?

\- Tu sais bien que non...

Dean embrassa Crowley...qui l'entraîna vers sa chambre...

\- Je suis en colère,donc pas question de sexe...

\- Mais oui mais oui...

Crowley claqua des doigts faisant disparaître tous les vêtements de Dean...

\- Je connais une excellente manière de calmer toute colère...

\- J'ai dit pas de sexe...alors même si tu as fait disparaître mes fringues,je ne changerai pas d'avis...

\- Bien...

Crowley se servit un verre et fixa Dean...qui sentit son corps s'enflammer..comment diable ce putain de démon s'y prenait il pour l'exciter sans rien faire d'autre que le regarder..

\- Arrêtes ça...

\- Mais je ne fais rien...

\- Si..tu...tu...rah...tu m'énerves..

Dean se jeta sur Crowley,le faisant basculer sur le lit,et il grimpa sur lui..

\- Je croyais que t'avais dit...

Dean coupa Crowley en l'embrassant...Crowley lâcha son verre,et posa ses mains sur Dean...

\- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux écureuil..alors sexe ou pas sexe ?

\- A ton avis ?..fermes-là et fais ce que tu sais faire le mieux..

Le sourire aux lèvres,Crowley commença à promener ses mains sur Dean..

\- Hum..oui...continue...

Crowley approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Dean...et lui murmura quelque-chose...

Dean se figea...il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que le démon lui avait dit,les mains chaudes de Crowley lui ayant fait perdre le cour de la réalité..mais il lui semblait avoir distingué les sonorités ''aim et ''ou''...« _Je t'aime plus que tout ?_ »...non..« _je t'aime comme un fou ?_ ».. non impossible que ces mots sortent de la bouche de Crowley.. « _Merde qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_ ».. Dean ne voulait pas lui demander de répéter... « _La honte..il me traiterait de gonzesse réclamant des preuves d'amour de son mec_ »..

\- Tu sais que je peux entendre tout ce que tu penses..tu veux que je te redise ce que je viens de te dire ? Bien..alors..

\- Non..c'est bon...c'est pas nécessaire...concentres toi sur ce que tu fais plutôt..

Dean était maintenant sûr des sentiments de Crowley..pas besoin de l'entendre par des mots...le démon s'exprimait bien mieux par ses gestes...

Crowley étendit Dean sur le dos,l'observa quelques secondes,avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou..

Crowley parcourrait le corps de Dean avec sa bouche..qui planait complètement sous ses caresses...comme ci son corps s'élevait dans les airs..

\- P'tain de démon...

Crowley sourit...

\- Tiens toi prêt ''Dean''...j'arrive.

Dean eut un léger frisson..faut dire que c'était tellement rare que Crowley l'appelle par son prénom,au lieu d'user de son habituel '' _écureuil'_ '..et cela aurait presque ravit le chasseur...

\- Crowley..attends...j'ai un truc à te dire...

\- Plus tard...

Crowley glissa sa braguette et sortit son membre..puis il écarta les jambes de Dean et le pénétra rapidement...

\- Ah..p'tain...Crow...t'aurait pu ''préparer'' la zone avant e t'y engouffrer..bordel..

Crowley pouvait aisément voir l'effet que ses petits coups de reins provoquaient sur Dean..le démon se lécha les lèvres et accéléra le mouvement atteignant l'orgasme..

Crowley se pencha sur Dean et l'embrassa..tout en étant surprit par la docilité de celui-ci : pas de protestations..pas d'insultes...pas de mouvements pour le repousser..

\- Hé bien écureuil,ça y est tu capitules enfin ?

Pour toute réponse,Dean se rapprocha de Crowley,collant sa tête contre le torse du démon et attendant que celui-ci l'enlace..ce qui ne mit que peu de temps à arriver..

Difficile d'imaginer le démon avoir le moindre geste tendre...et pourtant...instinctivement il resserra davantage ses bras autour de Dean,semblant ne pas vouloir le laisser partir..


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Sam s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir son cœur à Gabriel..Mais comment avouer ses sentiment à quelqu'un qui ne prend jamais rien au sérieux ?..Sam allait devoir s'armer de courage et de patience pour y parvenir...mais bon avec tout ce que lui avait fait '' _subir_ '' Dean durant toutes ces années..,il y était habitué à ce genre de choses...

\- Gabriel..

\- Oui...

\- Heu...ce soir Dean m'a dit qu'il passerait la soirée,et probablement toute la nuit aussi,chez Crowley..on sera donc tranquille..alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un dîner rien que tous les deux...

\- Tu veux dire un truc romantique ?

Sam rougît...

\- Heu...ouais.. y a quelque-chose que je dois te dire...

\- D'accord..mais il nous faut du champagne..

\- Moui..mais ça coûte un peu cher...

Gabriel claqua des doigts,faisant apparaître des billets..

\- Tiens..

\- Mais c'est du vol,non ?

\- Non..juste une contribution de la part de ''papa'' pour tous les services que vous avez rendu,ton frère et toi,au Paradis..

\- Ah..ok..merci..bon je vais faire quelques achats..merci..

\- Pendant ce temps,je dresse la table..à tout à l'heure Sammy...

Sam embrassa Gabriel et sortit...

Lorsqu'il revint au bunker,Gabriel avait mis le couvert...une nappe de couleur bordeaux avec quelques napperons blancs..des bougies...Sam fut attendri..

«Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé tout ça.. ? en tout cas c'est magnifique»...

\- J'ai cuisiné..enfin...je me suis servis de mes pouvoirs d'ange..installes toi..

\- Oui..tiens..

Sam donna la bouteille de champagne à Gabriel..qui la rafraîchit en quelques secondes..puis en servit deux verres..

\- Gabriel...heu..je voulais te ...en fait..je me souviens d'un truc...avec Dean et mon père...Je devais avoir 10 ans..C'était la veille de noël..papa et Dean étaient partis chasser..j'étais tout seul dans une chambre de motel...Je comptais les heures...j'avais hâte qu'ils reviennent..bien sûr je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de repas,de sapin,ou même de cadeaux..

\- Mais tu voulais être avec ta famille..

\- Oui..il sont rentré tard cette nuit là..je sais plus à quelle heure..papa est allé directement se coucher..Dean m'a sourit,il m'a tendu un truc emballé dans du papier journal et m'a dit « _Joyeux noël p'tit frère_ »...j'étais heureux..car même si j'avais passé noël tout seul,Dean avait penser à moi..ce qu'il m'a donné ce jour là...

Sam sortit un couteau de chasse..

\- C'est ça...

\- Un couteau ?

\- Ouais drôle de cadeau à faire à un gamin de 10 ans,mais nous sommes les Winchesters...et..il m'a aussi offert un playmobil..mais ça,je l'ai plus..

Gabriel sourit..

\- Tu ne seras plus seul,à présent..ton prochain noël c'est avec moi que tu le passeras...avec ton frère aussi,et probablement Crowley aussi vu que c'est ton beauf'..

\- Alors là pas question que je passe noël avec cet enfoiré de démon..

Sam se rapprocha de Gabriel..

\- Tu sais Gabriel..je..je..

\- Ne dis rien..j'ai compris mon ''petit'' chasseur...tu m'as confié un de tes plus précieux souvenirs... et laisse moi te dire : je t'aime aussi..ah je suis le plus heureux de tous les anges...

\- C'est pas plutôt Castiel le plus heureux.. ?

\- Non..pas depuis qu'il a prit conscience de ses sentiments pour ce démon..

\- Castiel aime Crowley ? Mais c'est le...

\- Petit copain de ton frère..ouais...si tu voyais Cas...il est comment dire...un peu brisé par cela...

\- Il s'en remettra..

\- J'en suis pas aussi sûr...

\- Faudra bien...je crois pas que Dean acceptera de partager Crowley avec Castiel...

\- Ouais..j'ai remarqué que ton frère est plutôt mordu de son démon...

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler...je préférerais qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un d'un peu moins...mort.. enfin..évite de dire à Dean que son meilleur ami a des vus sur son petit ami..sinon...il pourrait bien couper tout contact avec Castiel...ou même pire...

\- Je dirais rien..mais il finira bien par le savoir...

Gabriel se pencha sur Sam,qui lui saisit le visage,et l'embrassa..puis Gabriel s'allongea sur Sam..

\- Attends on est sur le canapé...

\- Pas la patience d'attendre de rejoindre la chambre..

Gabriel déshabilla Sam...

Castiel ayant fini se qui le retenait au Paradis,retourna sur Terre..

il alla au bunker mais constata que seuls Sam et Gabriel étaient là...de plus,ils étaient nus..n'osant pas les déranger,Castiel ressortit du bunker..

\- Dean doit être chez Crowley...

Castiel alla chez Crowley,presque à reculons...oh non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce démon,bien au contraire,mais Crowley l'effrayait un peu..en plus Castiel ne comprenait quasiment jamais les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du démon...ce qui rendait la communication avec lui assez complexe..et surtout parce qu'il savait que Dean serait irrité si Castiel osait s'approcher encore de SON démon..mais bon..Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre...

Il apparut directement dans la chambre de Crowley..lieu qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs très bien..vu que c'était l'endroit où il s'était prit un râteau monumental de la part du démon..

Dean et Crowley était enlacés et endormis..Castiel ressentit comme une boule à l'estomac..mais ne comprit pas d'où ça venait. « _mais comment est-ce possible..les anges n'ont pas les problèmes de digestion des humains_ »..pensa t-il..

« _et puis j'ai rien mangé depuis longtemps..c'est peut être ça_ »..

\- Dean..

Aucune réponse..

\- Dean... !

Crowley ouvrit les yeux..

\- Tiens l'emplumé...

Castiel sursauta..la voix de Crowley lui donnait des frissons...mais comment pouvait il avoir des réactions humaines alors qu'il était un ange ?

\- Écureuil...ton ange est là..Wake up..

\- Cas...je t'ai dit un million de fois de frapper aux portes..

\- Non..tu me l'as dit seulement 17 fois..

Dean écarquilla les yeux..

\- Hein ?..bon peu importe..qu'est-ce que tu veux.. ?

\- Ma mission au Paradis est terminée..je n'ai rien d'autre à faire..est-ce que toi ou Sam avez besoin de..

\- Non..pas pour l'instant..

Dean s'assit sur le lit..il était entièrement nu,mais le drap cachait l'essentiel..

\- Hum..Cas..tourne toi s'il te plaît..

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je dois m'habiller et..

Mais avant que Dean finisse sa phrase,Crowley,entièrement nu aussi,se leva et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où étaient soigneusement posés ses vêtements..

Castiel se sentit gêné..et Dean s'agaça.

\- Bon sang..te ballades pas à poil devant Castiel..

\- Hun..pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien que ton précieux ange pur n'ait déjà vu..à moins qu'il ne se soit jamais regarder dans un miroir...tu sais que nous les ''hommes'' on est tous fait pareils : une saucisse et deux pruneaux plus ou moins..velus..

\- Merde..tu connais le mot pudique ?

\- Il est pas dans mon dico..

Crowley s'habilla et se servit un verre..

\- Bordel..Cas..tourne toi..

\- Oui..

Dean s'habilla à son tour..

\- Bon..Cas..je n'ai rien pour toi...

Comme toujours,Crowley ne put s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la conversation..

\- Hé..l'ailé..si tu t'ennuies..j'ai bien une idée d'activité qui prendrait quelques heures..

\- Ha oui.. ? Laquelle ?

\- P'tain Crow..arrêtes de t'amuser..et toi Cas..ne lui répond pas..

\- T'énerves pas mon mignon..je suis sûr qu'il a pas capté de quoi je parlais..

Comme il le pressentait,Castiel ne comprenait rien de ce que disait Crowley...

\- Est-ce que c'est le même genre d'activité que tu fais avec Dean ?

\- P'têtre qu'il a comprit finalement..

\- Parce que je suis d'accord..

Dean serra le poing..

\- Il n'en est pas question..t'as pas l'air d'avoir comprit Cas...

\- Si..ça se passe dans un lit et il faut être nu..comme dans le film avec le livreur de pizza..

\- Un film avec un livreur de pizza ? Intéressant..quel est le titre de ce fi..

\- Crow..fermes-là..écoutes Cas..tant que je serais vivant,jamais tu te retrouveras nu dans un lit avec cet enfoiré...tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable...

\- Oh moi ce que j'en dis...

Crowley se resservit un verre..

\- Pour que les choses soient claires..Crowley est déjà prit...ok. ?

\- Prit par quoi ?...

...s'étonna Castiel...

\- Ben par moi..

\- Erreur,écureuil...c'est moi qui te prend...ne l'oublie pas...

\- Ah mais bordel...bois ton verre et fermes-là une bonne fois pour toute..

\- Mais Dean..tu m'avais bien dit que tu t'en fichais de Crowley...que tu pouvais le quitter quand tu le voulais...

\- Il marque un point..

\- Toi..contentes toi de boire ton whisky..rah..vous m'avez saoulé...je vais dans un bar..seul..

Dean laissa Crowley et Castiel..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas..ça lui passera...il est toujours grognon au réveil..

\- Crowley..

\- Oui l'angelot..

\- Tu aimes Dean ?

Crowley fronça les sourcils..et soupira..

\- A ton avis ?!

\- Oui...donc je n'ai aucune..

Crowley était perplexe..

\- Non rien..je..devrais partir..

\- Tu veux pas un whisky avant ?

\- Non..ça brûle la gorge..

Crowley sourit..

\- Dis moi l'ange pour passer le temps,je pourrais t'arracher tes plumes.. à ton avis combien de temps ça me prendrait pour toutes te les prendre ?

'' _Et tac..prends ça l'ange_ ''

\- Sachant que j'ai 17295 plumes et qu'il te faudrait 1 seconde par plume,donc ça te prendrait 17295 secondes,soit un peu plus de 288 minutes,ce qui fait près de 5 Heures..je crois que Dean sera de retour bien avant ça..mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

'' _Cet emplumé est insupportable..non seulement il comprend pas mes blagues mais en plus il me les renvoi en pleine face..tss..je crois que je vais vraiment les lui arracher ses plumes_ ''

\- Bien..j'ai des trucs à faire en enfer..arrideverci petit ange..

Crowley claqua des doigts...

Castiel retourna au bunker..

\- Sam...

\- Oui Castiel...

\- Est-ce que tu penses que...Crowley..Dean...heu..non...rien...

Sam essaya de rassurer l'ange,mais il savait que quoi qu'il dise,ça peinerait Castiel..

\- Dean et Crowley sont très attachés l'un à l'autre et je pense pas que qui que se soit puisse se mettre entre eux...désolé Cas...mais si tu avais des sentiments pour Crowley...je ne crois pas qu'ils sont partagés...

\- Merci,Sam...je vois que t'es avec Gabriel...je vais te laisser...

\- Ne perds pas espoir...

Castiel retourna au Paradis..Dean n'avait plus besoin de sa protection vu qu'il avait celle de Crowley..Sam également,avec Gabriel qui ne le quittait pas...et puis passer du temps avec ses frères à gérer les âmes lui permettrait peut être d'oublier le démon..et ses sentiments pour lui ''Loin des yeux,loin du cœur'' dit le célèbre proverbe..tiens un proverbe que Castiel connaissait : une première dans l'histoire...l'ange sourit légèrement et s'affaira à la gestion des âmes..

 **FIN**

Bon ça y est je l'ai enfin fini..6 mois que je suis sur cette fic...au final je m'aperçois que j'ai consacré plus de temps au couple Deanley qu'au couple Sabriel..Désolée pour les membres de la team Sabriel...qui attentaient peut être plus..c'est également ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres..vu sa longueur,le chapitrage me semblait nécessaire...et encore une fois j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire référence au couple Crowstiel à la toute fin... voilà...merci d'avoir lu...


End file.
